Rainy Days
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Allyson Monroe and her best friend, Adrianna Marquez move to Forks, Washington. Her father has made it big in the lumber industry. Allyson meets Bella Swan in her English class. There is a secret that Allyson is hiding from her family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Twilight fanfic. Read and Review.

Chapter 1

I entered Fork's High School with my best friend beside me. We just moved to this rainy town because my dad had to run the new company he built up. I don't like rain. I missed California. The sun was out every day in California. Here in Forks, it rains a lot. When our dad told us we were moving to this small town in Washington State, I searched Wikipedia. I was horrified when I saw how much rain accumulated in Forks. I couldn't understand why my dad could just stay in California.

I looked at my best friend. I am glad she is here with me. She moved with us because her parents were going to move her to Mexico. I don't think she would've liked it much. My mom asked her if she could live with us in Forks. I never want to lose my best friend. She was always there for me. When I told her I was moving, I could still see the tears in her eyes. We cried for hours after that. I don't want to go through that again.

"Wow, this is so small." I told her. She nodded to agree with me. There wasn't many people who lived in this town. Only 3,175 people live in this small town. Maybe there were more people who live outside the town who go to Fork's High School.

"No kidding" I heard a groan from her. She was examining her pant leg. She had a huge water stain on her jeans. There were puddles everywhere. Rain was everywhere and was not going to stop. I wish it was sunny. Since we moved, the rain kept falling. "I think I stepped in a puddle and now my pants are wet." I looked away from her and looked outside. The rain stopped. Thank god. A minute ago, the rain was pouring and now it stopped. I looked back at Adrianna who took her schedule out. I took my schedule out as well.

"What class do you have?"

"I have English. I just hope I don't have a boring teacher. What do you have?" I asked.

"Same here. Oh joy, I have gym. I have some dude named Coach Clapp" Adrianna replied. Gym was the worst class in the whole world. I can deal with Chemistry and Biology. Gym, on the hand, was the death of me. I can't stand it. Why do you need gym? I could exercise on my own time. I shook my head. I looked at her. I smiled.

"Good luck. Do you know why my parents moved us here?" I asked. I wanted to know why we really moved here. My dad was destroying forest near La Push. I am a real tree hugger. I told him I didn't want any part of his destroying our planet and giving us global warming. He just laughed at me. I couldn't believe it.

"Lumber business. I think your dad struck gold when he decided to move us up here" Adrianna replied to my question.

"Yeah, well I need to get to English. Bye."

"Have fun" I laughed at the comment and walked to my English class. I looked around the room. It seemed boring. I didn't know whether to be happy for me or not. I didn't want to fall asleep on my first day of class. That would be so embarrassing. I decided to sit somewhere randomly. I walked inside the classroom. I found this seat next to this girl with brown hair. I didn't know whether she would talk to me. I wasn't worried about it. I knew I would get eyes from people for a few days. I heard the girl next to me clear her throat. I looked at her. "Hello" she said.

"Hi, I am Allyson" I said, smiling. I knew I had to be nice to make friends. My mom would want to know how my first day of school went in detail.

"I'm Bella," she said. "It's nice to meet you"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, too" I said. There was sudden silence. I didn't like the silence. It made me uncomfortable. Maybe, I should start the conversation. I started to open my mouth but it was hard to get the words out. What should I say to this girl? I finally got the strength to say something to her.

"Hi, I am kind of new here. My best friend Adrianna goes here as well. You may meet her later" I said to Bella.

"Wow, you're best friend lives with you. That's interesting. Where did you move from?" she asked with a string of questions. I knew it sounded weird that my best friend is living with me. She is my sister and I didn't want her to be unhappy in Mexico.

"California, where the sun shines all the time" I didn't want to sound rude but it was true. The sun was absent since we got here.

"Yeah, you will get use to it. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona before moving to Forks." She said. Well, she was new, too.

"Um, do you have any friends here?" I asked. I looked at the time. We still had more time to go. There was 10 minutes left until class started. Why did I get here so early. Oh, yeah, I am new girl who didn't know where anything was. I looked back at Bella who made this dreamy face. I kind of got freaked out for a moment. Was she day dreaming? Did she get my question?

"Yes. I have my boyfriend named Edward Cullen. I am friends with some people, too." She finally replied. I nodded. I wonder what Edward Cullen looks like. I was sure he was normal. I didn't have a picture in my head, yet. I sighed.

"I hope I get to meet him." I said. I don't know what her reaction would be. I would understand if she was jealous. Bella didn't get mad and I was relieved.

"I can introduce you two at lunch. His family sits with us, as well. I have to warn you. They can make you a little intimidating." She replied. Oh, great. I don't want more feelings like I don't belong. It makes me worried. I was going to be stupid.

"Why?"

"They are not like anyone I have ever met. They are gorgeous in their own way." She said. I was blown away by how intimidating they would be. I had to ask why? I cursed myself. Five more minutes until my first class started.

"Should I be afraid. How scared will I be?" I asked another stupid question. I should seriously stop asking Bella questions. It's only going to get me trouble. I cursed myself again.

"No, they are really nice once you get to know them" I breathed out in relief. Good, I am glad that they wouldn't hate me. Two more minutes until my English class starts. I am not going to make through the class without thinking about Edward Cullen. I am not going to think about it. I am not going to think about it. Keep saying that over and over, again. In my mind I will say that. I will not give into the temptation of finding out who Edward Cullen is. I snapped out of my thoughts when the English teacher came in.

"Bella, is your boyfriend here today?" I asked. I was stupid enough to ask about her boyfriend. There was no way I was going to fall for him. He had a girlfriend. I didn't even know what he looked like. I was already interested in knowing who he is.

"Yes, but he is not in this class. Why?" she asked. I knew she would say that. I had to make myself not interested. I looked around the room. I saw this guy sitting two rows behind me. He was glaring at me. I didn't know what I did to get this glare. I rolled my eyes. He looked cute but enough to me go crazy. I turned back to Bella.

"There is this guy staring at me. I thought he would be your boyfriend. I am sitting next to you. Should I move?" I asked. I saw her turn her head. She rolled her eyes and turned back to face me. Bella sighed.

"That is Mike." She turned back to him. "Mike, why are you glaring at her?" I don't think he was listening to her.

"Hi, Mike. I am Allyson" I told him. He snapped out of his trance. He stopped glaring at me. Mike knew I was not going to move.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Where are you from?"

"California" I replied. His face lightened up. I didn't know why. Should I know why? It was kind of scary that he got all happy in two seconds.

"No way, I lived there until I was 10." He replied to me. I could see his eyes twinkle at the sound of California. Yeah, I missed it. This talk with Mike made me miss it more. Damn you, Mike.

"Yeah, my dad is rich because of wood. Blah, he is ruining the environment." I said. I knew that my dad would do anything for financial gain.

"My parents own the outdoors store outside of town. Bella and I work there. We are kind of big on preserving the natural resources" he replied. It never occured to me that there were so many outdoor shops here. Driving up here, we saw three. It was weird living in a place where people liked to camp.

"There is an Indian reservation up the road a little ways. There isn't suppose to be any logging. Your dad isn't allowed near there" Bella added. I nodded. Since my dad bought into logging, it made him all greedy. I hate people like that. My other friends were so happy that my dad was rich now. I just don't want to be apart of a business that kills trees. He bought a house near the woods. It's so gorgeous, though. The house next to it made me think that people here have taste.

"My dad bought a house before we came up here. It's next to this white mansion. It's really pretty. The people in the house don't socialize much, though"

"Oh, you mean the Cullens"

"I guess" I replied to Mike.

"Mike!" Bella said. I was surprised she was defending the people that lived near us. I am going to bother them if they don't to socialize. "The Cullens are my boyfriend's family. They are always busy and don't socialize very much"

"Yeah, well my mom brought a pie to them the other day. I will have to say sorry when I see your boyfriend" I replied. That pie incident was quite embarrassing. I didn't know whether to hide under a rock when my mom came home with the pie in her hand. She said she would have to go back later.

"I am sure they will understand." Bella said.

"Yeah, I don't want them to hate me."

"They won't hate you!" Bella replied. I am glad I met this girl when I scared that I wouldn't fit in. It was going to be okay after all. If anything else happened that I didn't like, I would leave the school in embarrassment. I would run away like a little baby.

"I am not surprised that they will be all snobby" Mike said. Bella gave him a look that would shut him up. I rolled my eyes. I hate when people made fun of other people behind their backs. It was stupid and not needed.

"Dude, be nice" I saw Mike give me a shrug and turn his attention to the teacher. I turned my attention back at Bella. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, which was kind of bad since this was my first day and all.

"Why is he rude to them?"

"The Cullens moved here a few years ago and they really stick out. Plus, Mike had this thing for me and thinks Edward "stole" me from him." I giggled a bit. No wonder Mike was glaring at me earlier. He wanted to sit next to Bella. Maybe he still liked her.

"What a baby. No offense, Mike." I said.

"It's fine" he grumbled. I wanted to get out of this class before I exploded. Classes shouldn't be this long. I hated waiting for the teacher droning on and on about homework.

"So, Bella when is this class over?"

"Twenty minutes." I saw her head watch the clock.

"Wow, it's a slow day." I said.

"Welcome to Forks," Bella said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you. Welcome to my life, Bella" I shot back at my new friend. I knew this was all fun. I didn't want to be in the rainiest town in America. It was too muggy and I hoped by the end of the day, it wouldn't rain. I hate rain. Ugh!

"One thing you have to get use to is the rain." she said. It was like she read my mind. Yeah, did I say I HATE the rain.

"Fun. I have to watch my hair get poofy." I said, with horror in my voice. I didn't like it when my hair got so big, I have to put in a ponytail. Bella laughed. My pain was funny.

"Bring lots of hair care supplies to school and a good coat" she replied. I knew that would have to be a joke. The environment would die when they saw how much hair spray I put in my hair. I looked at the time. I wonder when this class is going to end. I wanted to see Adrianna. I hoped she was having fun in her gym class. I giggled to myself. Right.

I focused on the last minutes of class. Getting the rest of the information for the homework due tomorrow. When the bell rang, I got my stuff in my book bag and walked out the classroom. I walked behind Bella. "Hey, Bella, I heard you have Spanish next." I said.

"Yeah, I do"

"I have it, too. Can I follow you?" I asked. She nodded and we walked to our next class together. I saw my best friend leave the gym. I waved for her.

"Adrianna! Over here!" She walked over and hugged me. I noticed that Bella was beside me waiting to be introduced.

"Bella, this is my best friend, Adrianna. Adrianna, this is Bella. She has Spanish with me. What do you have?" I asked.

"Hey Bella." She said. I saw Adrianna look her schedule to see what she had. We couldn't memorize these in one day. That would be insane. I smiled.

"I have Spanish, too" she said, happily. I clapped in happiness.

"Hey, so you know who my mom gave the pie to but didn't get an answer. They are the Cullens" I said, happily.

"Good. If they don't include a kid named Tyler, I think they're cool" she said. I laughed. I was learning new things by the minute.

"I met Mike. He has a thing for Bella." I said. I wonder what Tyler looked like. It kinda made me curious.

"Tyler Crowley," Bella said. "Spiky brown hair, green eyes, cocky attitude? He is best friends with Mike. What did he do?" she continued.

"Yeah, did you punch him?"

"He was singing "Smack That" while we were playing tennis. He tried to smack girls butts with his racket. Yes, I punched him and Coach Clapp didn't care" she said. I smiled. Boys like that were stupid and immature.

"He deserved it" she also said.

"Okay, Bella lead us to class before we become late" I said. Bella walked into this small room. She sat next to the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life. His copper hair made his skin so pale. Maybe his skin wasn't that pale. I would call it white. There were two seats next to him. I started to panic. I turned to Adrianna. "Oh my god. Oh my god, excuse me while I restart my heart" I said. I didn't want them to hear me say that. I saw Adrianna's reaction and knew she felt the same way I did. I felt uncomfortable. I knew I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and made my way to the back of the class.

"Edward, this is Allyson and Adrianna. They moved here from California." Bella said to him. I smiled at him. I didn't know how to say hi to him. I finally got up the courage.

"Hi, I am Allyson" I said. He stared at me for a moment. His topaz eyes focusing on my slightly green eyes. He smiled at me. He turned to Adrianna and smiled at her, too.

"It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you ladies"

"It's nice to meet you, too" Adrianna said, with a small smile on her face. It felt like it was quiet in here. I don't like when that happens.

"I am sorry my mom brought that pie over to your house" I said, randomly.

He just smiled at me. "I'm sorry if we seemed rude, but your family just moved here and we thought that you would need the food. Plus, we didn't want to take your dinner away from you"

"Hey, my mom makes enough pies, I am sick of them. So, I will make sure she never does that again" I said. Since he couldn't hear my thoughts, I was glad that I had to think about him without him listening. I knew I was going to make a fool of myself by the time class ended. Bella would be mad and Adrianna would start laughing at my stupidity. I also wished that Edward had a twin. Now, that would be perfect. Halfway through class, Edward eyed me strangely. I looked up my paper. He was holding Bella's hand and making little circles around her palm. Ryan never did that.

"What? Did I do anything?" I asked.

"Bella told me you moved her from California. Did you like over there?" he asked innocently. I nodded.

"I miss it a lot" I answered.

"What do you miss most about California?" he asked. I thought about this question in my head before answering. Hot boys? Nah, Edward is now top of my list, now.

"The food and my friends"

"You know it is unusual for your best friend living with you." he said. I didn't think it was. I loved Adrianna like she was my sister.

"Her parents wanted to move her to Mexico. My parents thought it was a great idea to move in with us." I said.

"That was nice of them. Are you two close?" he asked. I nodded my head. I wanted to say something else.

"I love her to death" I said.

"Yeah, it makes a the transition easier for you. It was like that when we moved here from Alaska" he said. Wow, Alaska. This is guy is so cool! Bella is so lucky. I saw his lips twitch in my corner of my mind. Maybe he was about something. I should get him on America's Top Model if they had it for men. I saw Edward trying to contain his laughter. What was so funny? I looked around to see if anyone fell or you could see the teacher's buttcrack. I didn't see anything. His laugh was cute, though. Focus on Spanish, Allyson! I heard Edward let out more snickers.

"Am I funny?" I asked. Edward shook his head and pointed to Adrianna. She was fighting with the teacher about Spanish related stuff. I shook my head, here we go, again.

"Does she always do that?" he asked.

"Yes, she does this all time" I said. I shook my head at my best friend. She loved doing that at our old school. The teacher sent her to detention when she didn't listen to them. It neared the end of class. The teacher gave up and turned on his radio. I turned to Adrianna.

"You shouldn't fight with her teacher."

"Well I was telling him he was asking for tomatoes and goat's milk. I have been speaking Spanish since I was little. He looked in the book and said I was right, anyways" she said, with a big grin on her face.

"Okay" I said. I knew the story before. She likes retelling it to me now and then. I sighed and went back to my work.

"So, what do people do for fun around here?"Adrianna asked.

"People like to go the beach at La Push" Bella replied. I looked at Adrianna and smiled. This would a fun trip to go on.

"We should go this weekend. You and me, Adrianna. You two can come along" I said, with a smile.

"I can't." Edward said suddenly. "My family is going camping"

"I hate camping" I made a face. I didn't like camping because you have to sleep on the ground. You could wake up with someone's butt in your face. Ewww.

"Hey, Bella you could come with us!" I said.

"Okay" she said.

"What is it like over there?" Adrianna asked.

"It's pretty. It's an Indian reservation. It's tiny but beautiful" she answered. I could picture it in my head right. The sun set could be gorgeous.

"We can go after school. My dad gave us the car" I said. Adrianna liked Native American history. Most of her ex-boyfriends were of Native American descent.

"Okay, I will go to my place and get a couple of things" I nodded and looked at Edward. He was working on his work again.

"I hope you have fun on your camping trip. I hope you don't run into bears" I said. He smirked at me and nodded.

"Oh, don't worry"

"How many more minutes is there? I think Adrianna is ready to fight with the teacher again."

"Two more minutes"

"To execute our plan" I was confused at this point. She was playing a game we use to play when we were kids. I sighed.

"What plan?" I asked. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Where is everyone else? Playing Spiderman?" she asked. I shook my head. She was weird and she knew it, too.

"God, you are so weird sometimes"

"What?" Adrianna smiled playfully. "Everything is Rent these days"

"Act up! Sorry she does this a lot"

"FIGHT AIDS!" she added.

"I think class is over now, Adri" I said.

"Thank Dios." she replied. I shook my head one last time. I hated when she did that to me. It made me so weird.

"You're so glad that I love you!" I said.

"I am!" Adrianna hugged me. "And I love you!"

"Good, now let's leave" She nodded and gathered her books. I put mine in my book bag and walked out of the classroom after her.

"Where to now?"

"History" Edward said.

"Bio,"Adrianna said.

"Trig" Bella replied.

"History" Oh, god. Here we go again. I have another class with Edward. This would be fun. I know it would be fun. I sighed.

"Follow me. It is not hard to find" He turned to Bella and smiled. He took her in his arms and softly kissed her. I felt jealous at this point. Ryan and me never did that in the halls. We did that in the bathroom of the school. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "I will see you at lunch" He turned and walked away. I followed him to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adrianna is going to be in bold type.**_

_**Credit to Jazmine aka Crayola pixies for helping me with this story!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

Chapter 2

So, I followed Edward to class. I felt weird walking with him. I had eyes follow me the whole time. It was not I was holding hands with the guy. He has a girlfriend. I don't want a boyfriend right now. I just moved here. People should just stop looking at me. I am not committing a felony because I am walking with him. I shook my head. Stupid people. We walked into the classroom. I sat near the back. Away from him a bit. He saw that I had done that and moved near me. Oh, god.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" he asked.

"It's fine. I will get use to it someday. I just want to go back to California" I said. I thought of the beaches and the sun. How gorgeous they are. I sighed, happily. He looked amused.

"You'll learn to deal with the rain. Soon enough the sun will be a total shock to you" he said, smiling at me. I nodded to make sure I got it. There was something on my mind I was dying to ask him. My jealousy in the hall killed me. I didn't want to be that girl in front of Edward and Bella. I looked at him and opened my mouth. Nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. I had the question in my head while I was walking with him. Now nothing came out.

I finally got the urge to say those words I have been dying to say. "Edward thanks. I really need to ask you a question." He turned toward me confused. I didn't want to act dumb in front of him. I finally had my question ready. I cleared my throat.

"I know this is personal. How did you fall in love with Bella?"I asked. His eyes sparkled at the question. I knew it was something he didn't talk about much it. I looked back at him. Edward was thinking of his answer.

He lowered his eyes and said, "I think I was infatuated and fascinated by her the moment I laid eyes on her, but at the time I was...incapable of talking to her." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I wasn't good for her when we first met, and I tried to stay away from her for her own safety. But as time progressed...I found that I couldn't leave her, and it didn't help that we keep on getting into situations where we had to interact with one another. Eventually I gave up and allowed myself to be friends with her...and eventually, we told each other how we felt." I looked at him as he told me these words. I sighed. I didn't know what love was.

"I don't believe in love" I told him.

It was true. I could see these two kiss in the hall and think it was just a crush. Edward's eyes told me everything. I believed he was in love with her. I didn't believe I could ever fall in love, again.

"Why?" Edward asked me.

"Before I came here, I was in a long term relationship that didn't work out. Adrianna tried to getting me out of the relationship. I don't want to cry over a boy, again." I said. He looked at me like he was listening. I can't believe he is listening to my problems.

"I just don't want to be scared anymore." I said.

Edward gave her a look of understanding, "Sometimes it might be scary, but one thing about love is taking a risk. You give your heart to someone and trust them to take care of it. There's something out there for everyone, you'll know when you found that person. That's how it is for Bella and me." He doesn't understand. I will never find out what true love means.

"Edward, you don't understand." I said. I sighed and looked at my desk.

"Probably not. For a long time, love seemed like something I could live without, but when I met Bella...I realized how much I needed it." I wanted him to see that I was not kidding about this. Ryan and I didn't work out and now I don't even know if I could see that love was real.

"It will," he said. I shook my head in disagreement. He was fighting me on this and I was going to win.

"No, it won't happen because my boyfriend got me pregnant. I will never fall in love, again" I said. I looked at the clock. I still had a few more minutes until class started. I sighed. I saw his face. He looked like he didn't know this news. He was actually shocked. I knew this was too much news for someone I just met.

"I had no idea..." He said. I nodded. Of course, he didn't. No one knew that I was pregnant with Ryan's baby. I haven't even told my best friend. I was the only one that knew I was carrying my stupid ex-boyfriend's baby!

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"I found out before I came here. I am about 6 weeks pregnant" I replied. I really hate this. Edward doesn't care. He is a teenage model who just found out that I am pregnant. I have told him my big secret and he is probably going to tell my best friend or worst, his girlfriend.

"Does the father know?" he asked.

I shook my head, again. "No, he would probably freak out and asked how this happened and it is my fault" I said. I heard the bell ring. I was relieved. I really didn't want to talk about this anymore. My life is now in the hands of Edward Cullen. I just met him. I don't know if he is going to tell my secret. I hate this. My head is still on the table. I didn't want to listen to the teacher talk about History. I hate having these stupid moments. I wanted to run out of the room and start crying in the middle of the hall. I felt Edward come closer to me.

"Mr. Rovin is going to ask you question. The answer is 1775." He said. I put my head up and nodded.

"Miss Monroe, what year did this take place" the teacher asked. I wasn't paying attention. I was still in dreamland. Edward nudged me a bit.

"Miss Monroe…" the teacher said my name again.

"1775" I answered fatly.

The teacher smiled at me. "Very good. Okay, why did this happen?" he asked the class. I went back to my dreamland state.

"Someone kill me, now" I said.

"Allyson, even though I don't know you very well...is there anything I can do to help?" Edward asked. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but my father is a doctor and he would keep everything quiet if that's what you needed."

My face lightened up. If he really meant this then I would trust with my baby's life. I smiled. He smiled back at me. Maybe he was happy that I was smiling and wanted to see it. I didn't know. I was just happy to hear he wasn't going to tell my best friend and his girlfriend my big secret.

"Really, I would really love that. I want to keep this b-a-b-y. I don't want it to go to some adopted family. I already love it in some way. I beg of you, please do not tell Bella or Adrianna. If you do, I will murder you." I was serious about this. I would kill him in sleep. I would be like a ninja. Ugh, I wish I could laugh evilly. I will do it later in my room. Maybe, I won't. Adrianna would hear it and ask why I am doing it. I have to make something up. Haha, pregnancy is a good excuse.

"Sorry, hormones" I said.

He grinned, "I highly doubt that you could murder me. But you've got my word, I won't tell anyone."

"Good, but I could still murder you" I answered, smiling. He smiled at me like I was joking or something. I was but he didn't know that. Edward didn't even look scared.

"Okay, I will be careful, then."

"Oh, good, believe me." I said. I was going to give up on this conversation. I needed to change the subject or people will hear I am pregnant.

"Uh, is La Push pretty?" I asked.

"My family, we don't go there" He was trying to figure out what to say. I knew there was something missing. I shrugged it off. After a long pause, which I hate he continued. "It's beautiful over there, but we don't go to La Push."

"Oh, okay. I hope I have fun." I answered.

You probably will," Edward promised her. "Bella brought pictures and the area is thriving with natural beauty. It's one of the richer Indian reservations in the country, so there's a lot of hiking trails and little boutiques." I nodded.

"Nice. I just want class to be over" I said.

"Ten more minutes" he replied. I decided since time goes slow at this school, I would ask about his father.

"Where should I get "help" from your dad? Can I meet him first?" I asked.

"Of course. You can come over to our house this weekend and meet him; he'll probably set up an appointment with you after getting to know you a little bit." Edward flashed a dazzling smile in her direction, "He's a nice doctor. Not like...Dr. Cox." Scrubs is an amazing show but I wanted a doctor like Dr. Cox. He is rude and sexy at the same time. How could you not want a doctor like that?

I had to look up. His smile caught me off-guard. "Haha, okay. Why do you dazzle me?" I asked. I just realized what I just asked. I felt my face get red.

"Dammit, I mean the smile! Oh my god, I said that out loud." I said. I hid my red face. I heard him laughing. I am seriously thinking about going into a hole and dying. I can't believe I told another girl's boyfriend that he dazzles me. I need to like run or hide.

"Bella said the same thing before." He shrugged it off, "It's fine."

I couldn't believe this. He was taking this in stride. I, on the other hand, was panicking. I just told him he dazzles me. Breathe, Allyson, breath.

"Uh, thanks. I just don't want you to think that I am flirting with you" I said.

"I know you don't mean to." Edward reassured her, "I'm good at reading people and I know you understand how in love Bella and I are, and that you wouldn't do anything to sabotage our relationship."

"Hell no, I have a b-a-b-y on the way"

"There's that, too" he said.

"You know, it's easy to talk to you. Not like anybody in California" I rolled my eyes. I think it was nicer to talk to someone who doesn't know you yet to someone has known you since you were a baby. They don't know your habits. Edward hasn't even seen my habits, yet. Thank god.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Don't some people say that Californians are laid-back?"

Ugh, he has no clue. I love California, but where we lived was full of surfers. I shook my head. "Yeah, too laid back. They're all 'Yo, let's go surfing'. We lived by the coast and there were lots of surfers" I said.

"Oh, god." He replied.

"I know, I think I lost some IQ. I love California, though. I would go back in a second." I said. I thought about it for a minute. Maybe after I graduate, I could go to back to California and attend college. The baby would have to go with me.

"It must have been beautiful over there." He replied.

"Yeah, it is"

"Are you going to go back there after you graduate?" Did he just read my mind or something? I looked confused. He gave me the same face and knew he did something wrong. I shrugged it off.

"I don't know, maybe. I could stay here" I said. I wasn't so sure of myself at this moment. I sighed and looked at the clock.

"Well, you still have some time to decide." he said. I nodded to agree with him. He saw that I was looking at the clock.

"Two minutes until class is over," Edward said. He pointed to Mr. Rovin who was now rambling on about birds and how they nested, "He's forgotten what subject he's teaching. It happens all the time." I laughed. Birds were not a part of history. I shook my head to keep myself from laughing more.

"It's okay, I am not really listening to him" I replied.

"...Oh, and the herons with their long legs and--" Mr. Rovin was cut off by the sound of the bell. I stood up and walked to the door. I didn't know if Edward was going to follow me. I turned my head a bit and saw that his steps were matching mine. He was going to walk with me to lunch. I didn't know to contain myself. He was being nice to me even though I made a complete fool of myself. I said he dazzled me. What girl in their mind would say that out loud? I shook my head to get rid of the memory.

Anyway, I followed him to the cafeteria. Edward saw that Bella was already sitting with their friend. He took my hand and walked to their table. I sat down next to Adrianna. I knew she would get there before me. Edward sat next to Bella. I saw more people coming to the table. I saw Mike, who waved at me. A girl sat next to Edward who has his same skin color. Her hair was in black spikes. She smiled at me. Edward eyed her. "Hi, I am Alice." She said.

"I am Allyson." I answered. Her voice was musical, like she was singing her name to me. Adrianna looked amazed as me. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Alice introduced herself to Adrianna as well. Another girl sat next on the other side of Bella. Her shyness made me comfortable. I knew that I would become with her. I looked at her to introduce myself when another girl came behind me. "Hi, you must be the new girls. I am Jessica." She said. She moved the person next to me to make room for herself. I rolled my eyes. Adrianna made a face when she had to move over a little. My impression of this girl was getting thin. I would rather get shot.

"I am Allyson and this is Adrianna." I said pointing to my best friend. Jessica nodded. I saw Mike staring at us. Why was he doing that?

Edward just stared at Jessica. He shook his head and continued to play with Bella's hair. Jessica got up from her seat as soon as another girl came from the other side of the table. Her blonde hair made her look like a model. I shook my head. She had a disgusted expression on her face. I didn't know what to say to her. What was I suppose to say? She didn't even know me and she thought I was something from the bottom of her shoe. "So, this must be the new girls." She said.

"Hi, I am Allyson" I said. I was going to be nice to her as possible. She was going to get on my bad side.

"I am Lauren. I see you that you have made new friends. Don't waste your time. You should sit by Mike." She whispered in my ear. I stood up and eyed Lauren. I didn't want to have an enemy on the first day.

"I think that who I make friends with is none of your business." I said. I sat back down. I didn't want to see her reaction. I only heard an 'hmph' from her. Adrianna rolled her eyes at Lauren, who walked away.

"I am sorry about that. I always attract attention." I apologized. Edward smiled. I don't want to attract attention. I would rather be in a hole right now. I don't want to think about getting into fight with a girl I hardly know. I didn't want to eat, so I just sat where I was. I heard people getting up. I really didn't want to go to my next class. Gym was my next class. I hated it.

"So, Allyson, what class do you have?" Bella asked.

"Gym," I managed to say.

"Oh, I have gym, too. We can go through the pain together" I laughed. I got up and walked towards the cafeteria exit. Bella caught up after me. I didn't want to see another goodbye from the couple. It would only make me more jealous. I followed Bella to the gym. I went up to the coach.

"Hi, I am Allyson Monroe. I am new." I said. I didn't want to play today. I hated Gym like a passion. It was like I hated the rain but more. In California, we could do whatever we wanted unless we were doing something. I looked back to see Edward coming into the gym. Was I insane? Why is he in three of my classes? The coach gave me some clothes. He said I didn't have to change. I shook my head and sat on the bleachers. They were playing tennis. I like tennis but didn't feel like playing. I saw Edward and Bella play game together. They looked like they were having fun. My jealousy got the best of me. I couldn't watch them anymore. Why was I so jealous of them? I looked away. I wanted something to distract myself. I took my book bag and put it front of me. I looked for something that would distract me from watching Edward and Bella play tennis.

I found the perfect thing to keep me from becoming jealous. I took out a book I put in my book bag in case I got bored during lunch. I started to read 'Pride and Prejudice". I was so engrossed in this book, I felt Bella tap me on the shoulder.

"Allyson" she said. I looked up from my book and smiled. She was dressed in her regular clothes and Edward was beside her, smiling. I stood up. This was our last class, right? I looked down to see my feet weren't moving.

"So, you want to find Adrianna?" Bella asked. I nodded. I forgot what class she had. Bella lit up when she saw my best friend leave the class room. I smiled and waved for her to come over. She ran and hugged me. She knew I hated gym with a passion. I looked at her as Edward and Bella said their goodbyes. As they were finished we head to my car. It was a Volvo my dad bribed me with. I hate being bribed. I saw Edward get into his Volvo which was nicer than mine. Adrianna had her own car, so she drove out of the parking lot. I knew she would get there before I would.

"Does your dad do this a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah, now that he is rich." I answered. I heard the radio go on. I was singing along with the first song that came on. Bella joined in. It was pretty fun hanging with Bella. I saw Adrianna at the parking lot and I pulled into the spot next to hers. I turned off the engine and climbed out of the car.

"How fast did you go?" I asked.

"I think I went about 10 miles over the speed limit. I think I have a built in police tracker in my car" She said, sliding off her car. Her music was still blaring from the radio.

"Don't let my dad hear you say that." Bella said.

"He's a cop?" I asked.

"I won't." Adrianna promised. I knew she would do it outside of Forks, of course. I saw a smile on my best friend's face. I could she was happy.

"You were right, it is beautiful out here." She nodded to Bella. In turn, Bella nodded and also looked at the ocean. I looked out, too.

"Yeah, my dad is Chief Swan." She said, answering my question. I nodded still looking at the beautiful view in front of me.

"I could show you the tide pools," Bella offered. I shook my head. I didn't want this to ruin my moment. Adrianna was all ready to go. I saw Bella and Adrianna walk towards the beach until I couldn't see them anymore. Since I alone, there was silence. Thank god for silence. I looked out onto the ocean to think what I am going to do about this baby business. I just moved here and seems like a bad time for people to think I am slut when I am not. I heard that broke my thoughts and turned my heard. I heard some boys laughing and making loud burping noises. I made a disgusted face. Ewww.

"Could you please quiet it down?" I yelled to them. They looked towards me. I could see they were locals. I tried to smile politely.

"Sorry, I thought we were the only ones here" he said.

I shook my head, "No, there other people here. There are two more people walking on the beach." I said.

"Oh." He paused for a minute and scanned the two cars in the parking lot, then looked back at Shannon. "Are you new around here?"

"Yes, I am new here. I moved here with my best friend Adrianna. We're here with my friend Bella." I replied.

"Bella Swan?" he asked. "Oh, I know her. I am Jacob Black, by the way. It's nice to meet you." He said. I shook his hand he put out.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob. I think I see Adri and Bella, now." I pointed to the two figures coming back from the beach. It looked like they fell in one of the tide pools. I saw Jake to turn to Adri. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Uh, Adrianna, this is Jacob." I said.

"Uhm, hi." She said. I didn't know what to do at this moment. Should I walk away from the forming romance? They could have their eyeing contest alone. Bella gently pulled me to the side to not bother Jake and Adri.

"So, do you have anyone special in your life?"

I looked at her. "I don't"

"Love is not meant for some people." I retorted. I felt my anger rise. I didn't like talking about Ryan. That scum ruined my life too much. I turned around and tried to breathe. Adrianna looked at me worried. I couldn't help but start to cry. I ran away in tears.

* * *

"**What's with her?" I stopped fumbling around with my purse and looked up, watching Ally's retreating figure as she went down further and further towards the beach. Bella stood there with her arms folded across her chest, her brown eyes expectant. I've known Ally my entire life and there are very few topics of discussion that would make her this upset. I didn't want to betray her trust by revealing anything that was far too personal, but I got the feeling that Bella would keep quiet about whatever it was that she wanted to know. "We were talking about boyfriends and romance," Bella clarified. "I asked her if she had anyone special in her life, and she said she didn't. Then she got really mad for some reason. She told me that love wasn't meant for some people and she walked away."**

**Oh. Now I see exactly what she was acting the way that she is right now. One subject that is still a very sensitive one with her is her latest ex-boyfriend. Every time he's mentioned in a conversation Ally will clam up and refuse to talk. "I know that you didn't mean to, but you inadvertently brought up some bad memories for her." We stared out onto the foggy horizon, feeling the cold sea air spray at our faces. "There was a boy in California that she was together with for almost a year. His name was Ryan, ****and she was crazy about him." Bella shoved her hands into her pockets, sounding nervous now. She knew that she was treading on pretty dangerous territory. "What happened to him?"**

"**They broke up because he was cheating on her." I winced at how bluntly I stated that. "He was far different from the person that she thought he was." **

"**Couldn't you tell, though?" She pressed even further for more details. **

"**Couldn't any of you see Ryan for what he really was?" I looked at her grimly, shaking my head. "He was a very good actor, Bella." My voice went soft at this point. "He fooled us into thinking that he was the perfect Prince Charming. We all thought that they were perfect together. Their looks certainly complimented each other's—him with his soft blue eyes and light brown hair, they seemed like a couple from a fairy tale. He also came from a really good family and treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world. We thought that they would last forever…"**

**Her eyes widened, intuition flashing through them. Now she finally understood. "Wow." **

"**Yeah, that's one way to describe it." I kicked a stray stone in the path. "Her dad had just dropped the bomb on her that he was moving her out here to Forks the same day she caught him in bed with this bimbo from school. That was a few weeks ago, but she's still definitely hurting." Bella frowned, her eyebrows crinkling. "He sounds like a real jerk. Allyson seems too nice of a person to get that sort of treatment. Nobody deserves to be in that kind of relationship." She turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you're worried about anyone knowing about what happened to her, you don't have to. I'll keep this a secret."**

**Thank you." I knew that I could trust her. "Now all we've got to do is keep her away from Tyler Crowley. I saw the way that he was looking at her during lunch!" At this point the atmosphere lightened considerably. "Tyler Crowley is after her?" She stuck her tongue out to show her disdain. **

"**Well, we're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"**

"**Make him cry somehow?" She snickered at that mental image.**

"**Okay. Let's brainstorm!" **

"**We could always hit him in the head with a wrench, or…we could stab him in the gut with a knife." My imagination was running wild at this point. "The tool that we will invent will be called Knife-Wrench. It'll be practical and safe." Bella stared at me blankly. "No, you're right. We should probably avoid anything illegal. I don't want to go court anytime soon." **

"**I guess that puts totaling his car and hitting him over the head with a shovel out of the picture, too," She sighed.**

**The two of us stood there, blinking at one another for a moment. I still liked the whole Knife-Wrench idea, even if it would probably kill Tyler. I guess it was a good thing that we both disliked him, otherwise she would probably think that I was a psycho for coming up with it. We spent the next few minutes discussing various ways to get rid of Tyler, even though most of them would get us in trouble and wouldn't work out in the first place. Stupid laws. They suck the fun out of everything!**

**Sooner than we expected, we saw the light catching someone's reddish-brown hair. Ally was heading back up the hill and to my relief; she looked like she had calmed down. She shot us a suspicious look **

**when she saw Bella and I huddling together, laughing our heads off. When she finally reached us she asked, "What're you two up to?" **

"**Plotting ways to kill Tyler Crowley," I replied innocently.**

* * *

So, I needed to calm down. My breathing is normal again. I didn't mean to do that but the thought of Ryan made my mind dizzy. I never want to see his face, again. Why were they trying to kill Tyler Crowley, anyways? I didn't even want to know.

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Are you okay? You had me worried." She said. I pulled Adrianna to the side, away from Bella and Jake. I needed to tell her later.

"I have to tell you something. This can't wait!" I said.

"Sweetie, what is wrong?" she asked. Adrianna looked concerned.

"I am pregnant." I said out there. I didn't want to leave anything out. I wanted to make sure that she knew that I was not making this up.

"What?" I could see her eyes getting wide. This was not the news to tell your best friend now. I sighed. I waited for her to calm down for a moment. "I thought you and Ryan used protection!"

"We did, when he wanted to. You know how he was. Believe me; I wanted him to use protection every time. I am keeping the baby." I said.

"Okay," she replied. She pulled me into a hug. She was calming down and I was glad. You do not want an angry Adrianna. It was scary. "Have you seen a doctor, yet?"

"I am seeing Doctor Cullen tomorrow. Don't worry." I said.

"Good"

"I just hope that Ryan doesn't find out." I said.

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah, either you will tell him or he won't find out." She replied. I smiled. We were both calmed down now.

"I think I need to go. I need to tell my parents. I think I will get the Volvo taken away" I said. She nodded and hugged me once again.

"Well, I could take Bella home. I will see you when I get home" I smiled at my best friend. She knew when to calm me down. That's what I loved about her.

"I help you whenever you need it"

"I was hoping you would say that" I said. I hugged her one last time. I waved goodbye to Bella and drove to tell my parents the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading. **

**I do not own the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer owns it**!

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning like somebody hit me with a brick. My eyes were droopy because of the lack of sleep. I tried to get up. My stomach started to lurch. I knew this was going to happen. I didn't know soon it would be. I quickly got out of my bed and rushed to my bathroom. I vomited in the toilet bowl. I hate feeling this way. Morning sickness is a part of pregnancy. I heard someone enter my bathroom.

"Allyson, are you okay?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, mom. I have morning sickness already." I said. My mom just stood there staring at me. I told my parents after I came home. My mom was calm. She made me dessert. I knew she was thinking that would help me. It didn't. My dad, on the other hand, got a little angry. He told me I couldn't leave Forks. Yeah, my dad doesn't know how to punish his daughter who got pregnant by her cheating ex-boyfriend. It is the story of my life.

I was going to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It was very formal. I was scared of seeing this doctor. He is going to be checking on my baby. I know it didn't look like a baby right now, but it scared me that there was a human life growing inside me. "I am just a concerned mother."

"I hate this, mom. Why do we have to have the babies?" I asked. I knew this was a dumb question to ask.

"Because men are too week, that's why." My mom replied. I got up. I flushed the toilet and walked over to hug my mom. She was going to support me all way. My dad was going to take a little more time. I went back to the toilet and closed the lid. My mom still stared at me.

"I have to go to the Cullen's. I have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said. She nodded. I walked into my room and closed the door. I pulled a pair of sweat pants of my drawer and a RENT t-shirt I got when I saw the play. I put the clothing on and checked myself in the mirror. I looked fine. I brushed my hair to get all the tangles out. I got my shoes on and walked out of the house and started to walk towards the Cullen's.

When I got there, I took in the house, again. The gorgeous white mansion still amazed me. I walked up the steps. I knocked on the door. I took a step back and waited. I saw Alice open the door. I smiled and hugged. "Hey Allyson, I am here to see your father." I said.

"Oh, yeah, he is here. Come in." I walked inside the house. Alice closed the door behind me. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I saw a blonde man come into the room. I stood up. I reached out my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and shook it. His hand was icy cold.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen; Edward told me you wanted to see me." He said. I nodded. I liked him already. He looked too young to be a doctor. He could be on a soap opera.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I had morning sickness, today." I answered. He nodded. Dr. Cullen took a seat next to me on the white couch.

"I am pregnant, if Edward told you." I said.

"I know, he told me. When did you find out?" he asked.

"I found out before we came to Forks. I was late and I was worried. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I didn't tell anyone, not even my best friend."

"Oh, okay. We will do more of the physical part of the appointment next time. I just want to get to know you and ask a few more questions." He said. I nodded. I wanted to know how long I have had this baby in my body.

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked.

"Yes, my ex-boyfriend, Ryan." I said, wincing. I hated thinking about him. I hope he doesn't ask me about him. It would make the pain reach the surface, again. I didn't run away from Dr. Cullen like I did at the beach with Bella.

He nodded. I think he saw my wince. He knew to hold off on the question about Ryan. I didn't have the sinking feeling I usually have when someone asks me about him. "Is there any questions you want to ask me?" he asked.

"No, I just want to make sure my baby is okay" I answered.

"I will make sure nothing is going to happen your baby." I was about to cry. He cared for my safety. Other than Edward and Adrianna, Dr. Cullen really wanted to make sure this baby was going to be safe. I just met this extraordinary man, and he wants to take care of my baby.

"I already love my baby." I said, in a whisper.

Carlisle smiled gently, "Then you've got nothing to worry about. We need to figure out a time for our next appointment, write up a recommended diet for you, and we will be all set."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Uh, is Edward here?" I asked.

"No, I think he is at Bella's house. Oh, Allyson, you may call me Carlisle." He said. I smiled. I didn't want to call Carlisle unless he asked me do it. I thought it would be rude.

"I want to thank you, again." I said. I was really happy that a doctor cared about me including my baby. I didn't want one of those doctors who saw me when he wanted to.

"It's no problem, Allyson."

"When do I come back?" I asked. I could see that he was thinking about this a bit.

"Is Thursday at 4:30 a good time for you?" he asked.

"Yes, that is fine. Thank you Carlisle" I said. He gave me a smile. I got up, and saw him stand up as well. I hugged to thank him, again.

"Thank you again." I said.

"No problem, our next appointment will at the hospital. I hope you have a nice day, Allyson." He smiled at me once more and walked out. I looked around, confused. Alice came in and smiled. Where was she when Carlisle and I were talking?

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hey, again." She answered. "So, are you busy, today?"

"Nope, I don't have anything to do."

"Want to go shopping?" she asked. I nodded. I needed new clothes when I get much bigger. I needed book to get me ready. There was so much to do to get ready for a baby.

"Yes" I said. Alice gave me a hug. She took me to the garage. There was this most gorgeous car I have ever seen. It was a yellow porche. I turned to her with my mouth hanging open.

"Wow." I said. That was all I could say. I was amazed there was a car this pretty that existed. Alice went to the driver's seat and got on. I walked to the passenger's side and opened the door. The inside was even nicer. I am so jealous of her right now. Her car could totally kick my Volvo's rear in a race. I closed the door after I got in, and buckled my seatbelt.

"So, do you want to go to Port Angeles today?" Alice asked. The car hasn't been started, so maybe she was thinking where to take me. I shook my head.

"I told my parents last night, and my dad won't let me out of Forks." I said. I could see her face turn into a frown. I really wanted didn't want to go back to the house. My dad is still angry at me for getting pregnant. I don't think he will ever forgive me for that.

"We can go to the mall." I suggested. The car turned on and sped out of the garage. I shouldn't even be in a car like this. I don't want Alice to go so fast, I can't even see what cars are passing us. She stopped in front of a white house. I was confused; I thought we were going to the mall. I shrugged.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Bella's house." She said. I have been in school for one day and I met three people who like me. I am starting to feel loved.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to take her shopping, too." I nodded. I heard Alice beep the horn. I saw two figures open the door to see who is beeping. My face turned red.

"We're going shopping!" Alice said. Bella looked like she would rather die than go shopping. Edward had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by we?"

Alice pointed to me in the front seat. Bella smiled a bit. "Get in." I said. Edward and Bella closed the front of the house and got into the car. I was starting to get hungry. I did not want to eat in this car. It was too new to eat in this car.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We're going to the mall. I want to go to Burger King, first. I am starving." I said. I just remembered that I haven't told Bella, yet. I think Edward knew that. How was I going to tell her? I just met her yesterday, but I felt like I have known her longer. Maybe, I could hint to it.

"Uh, Bella there is some news I have to tell you. I know we just met but you might find out sometime." I started. I looked at Edward and he nodded. I took a breath. I didn't know how to word this. It is going to be very hard to tell a girl you met yesterday that you're pregnant.

"I am pregnant." I said to her. I turned around to see her face. She looked like she has been hit with a brick.

"How long have you know?" she asked.

"Before we moved here," I said. I could still remember it. I was going to tell Ryan the bad news. I was going to them one of these days. Bella nodded to me. I sighed and turned around. I saw the car reach 100 miles per hour. Wow, that is fast. I have never made above 60 on my car. I closed my eyes; it was going to make me sick to go that fast. The car suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were at Burger King. I looked at Alice.

"I will be right back." I said, getting out of the car. I walked into the restaurant and looked at the menu. I was stalling. I don't know if they were talking about my news. It was hard to keep a secret from someone you love. I shook my head and got in line. I was the first one there, it was still early, and people normally eat at noon. "I would like a Whopper and a milkshake." I said.

"That will be 4.69." the cashier said. I gave the guy a five and told him to keep the change. I took the receipt and memorized my number. When they called my number and grabbed my food. I walked out of Burger and to the car. It was already on when I got to the door. I opened it and climbed into the car. Edward, Bella, and Alice ended their conversation and smiled at me. I felt Bella's eyes bore into my head. I didn't like it one bit. "Where are we going next?"

"The mall," Alice said. I nodded as she drove out of the Burger King parking lot. I didn't dare eat my food. It was nice car and didn't want to ruin the interior. I sighed and looked out the window. I knew what I needed at the mall. "So, did Jake and Adrianna talk?" Bella asked.

I turned around. "Yeah, after Adri got home, she called him and they talked for hours. It was weird how they just met yesterday and already know so much about each other." I said. I saw Edward eyes narrow. I don't know why though. Bella gave him a glare. I have no clue what just happened. Was it something I said?

"They talked?" Edward asked, his voice hard.

"Yes, it was like there was sparks between them." I said. Bella nodded to agree with my statement. Edward shook his head. I don't think he likes Adrianna and Jake talking.

"I advise you two to stay away from Jake and his family!"

"Edward!"

"Jake seems nice."

"Tell her to be careful." Edward said. I nodded and looked out the window, again. I was thinking of what clothes I should buy. I really don't know what pregnant teens wear. Alice cut off my thoughts.

"Are you going to eat your burger?" Alice asked.

"Not right now. I don't think it's polite to in this car that's worth more than a house." I said, smiling. She laughed and continued to drive.

"How did you get this car anyways?" I asked. Edward stifled a laugh and Bella gave him another look. I rolled my eyes. I was out of the loop, again.

"I made a bet with Edward." Alice said. Bella sighed in relief. I didn't know what she has to be relieved about. I still don't know what the whole story was.

"How about I make a bet with you, Edward," I said. He nodded. I was going to make this good. I had an idea in my head.

"I get a car if my baby is a girl." I said.

"Yeah, say baby girl." Alice said. Bella giggled at Alice. I rolled my eyes again. I hate when I feel left. Bella knows what Alice meant. I was going to give that subject for now.

"I say baby boy." He said. I nodded. I was not going to ask what my baby's sex was now. It was going to be a surprise. I smiled.

"Okay, we will have to wait until my baby is pregnant. When I get my ultra-scan, I will not ask them to tell me the sex. I want this to be fair." I said. Edward nodded. I felt the car come to a complete stop, again. I looked out my window, and we are at the mall. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. I closed the door and looked around. I waited for Edward, Bella, and Alice to get out of the car.

"Where do you want to go first?" Bella asked.

"I need new clothes." I said. Alice's face lit up. I guess she loved shopping. I could tell by her topaz eyes. I severely needed to new clothes as soon I start to show.

"Alice, let's not spend 12 hours in one store, please?" Bella plead. I nodded in agreement. I don't want to be on feet long. My feet are starting to swell. I don't know why that is happening, though. I hate walking long distances, though.

Alice started to dance towards the mall. I wish I could do that. I didn't even want to try. Bella took Edward's hand and they walked towards the mall hand in hand. I walked behind them. I didn't want to look like a third wheel. I strode in the mall and looked around. It seemed kind of small because of the amount people in this small, sunless town. Alice took my hand, and pulled me to the first clothes shop she could find. It was a shop for pregnant people. Oh, joy, this experience would be fun. Alice shoved random clothes in my hand. She has really good style. Next time I need to go shopping, I am taking Alice with me.

Edward and Bella were standing outside the store. I looked at them waved. They waved back at me. Alice was still looking at school. I had so many clothes in my hands that they were going to fall. She looked at me and saw the pile. "How am I going to pay for this?" I asked.

"I am going to do it silly!" she answered. I can't let her do that. It would be stupid to do. I shook my head to disagree with her.

"I don't want you paying for all these clothes. That would stupid, don't do this Alice." I pleaded with her. She took all the clothes from my hands and went to the register.

"You're going to do it anyways." I was not going to argue with Alice, anymore. I looked at Edward with a pleading look. His eyes told me everything was going to be fine. I nodded and let Alice buy my clothes even though I didn't want her to buy them. I waited until Alice bought all the clothes, to tell I need to books.

"Oh, okay, I will have Edward hold all the bags while we are gone." She said. I nodded and left the shop. Bella and Edward smiled as I approached them.

"How was it?" Edward asked.

"It was weird." I answered. I looked around to find a bookstore. I don't think I could walk around looking for one bookstore.

"Where do you want to go now, while Alice pays for all your clothes?" Bella asked.

"I need to find a book store."

"I'll go with you, Allyson. Have fun with Alice, Edward." Bella said. I followed Bella as she walked away from Edward. We walked a little more until Bella walked towards into a bookstore. I followed her and tried to find books on pregnancy. I found them and looked for "_What to Expect when You're Expecting_". I found it and put it in the pile I wanted. Bella walked over and saw I only had one book. I laughed as she asked to help me. "Thanks for helping me, Bella."

"Yeah, well it's no problem. I just had no clue that Edward knew. He can hide news very well." she said. I nodded. I could tell that he didn't tell her.

"Well, Edward told me I could see his dad." I said.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen is good at what he does. You're going to be safe with him." Bella answered.

I smiled. "Good, that's what I was thinking myself." Bella smiled and picked up another book. The silence was getting to us. I didn't know what else to say to her.

"I talked to Jake last night…" Bella said.

"What did he say?"

"We were talking about school then in the middle of the conversation, he started talking about Adrianna. I really think they should talk more." She said.

"Yeah, they talked last night."

"I know they met yesterday, but it seems like they have known each other for their whole lives." Bella said.

"Yeah, they look cute together." I said. I picked up three books that I put in that pile. They looked good. I wanted these.

"Alice is probably looking for us, now." Bella said.

"Yeah, I am done with looking for books." I said. I didn't want to leave the spot where I was. I was too lazy to get up.

"Are you scared of having this baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am scared. I don't know how this pregnancy will turn out for me." I said. I looked down and didn't know else to say. I was scared because there is this human life growing inside of me. When it becomes a toddler, how am I going to give it a time out? How am I going to take a care of a teenager? How will I take it when my baby goes off to college? I can't believe that I will be taking care of a human being. It scared me shitless.

"I think it will be fine." Bella said, smiling.

"I just hope Ryan will not show up. I don't want him to know." I said.

"It will be okay." Bella answered. I smiled and nodded. I wanted to believe her. I really did. I would have to wait until I give birth to the baby.

"Thanks, Bella." I said. I hugged her.

"At least you don't have to play in Gym." Bella said. I laughed. She was right. As soon as I start to shine, they won't let me play. I hoped she was right, though.

"I really hate Gym." I said.

"Me too," Bella said. I saw Edward turn the corner. I saw them smile at each other. Jealously was creeping up, again. I didn't like that at all. I sighed. I looked down at my books, to hide any sort of feelings I have. I looked up and Alice was on his back. I laughed. Bella followed me and I shook my head. 

I already love Alice. She can be a lot of fun. I could see all the bags in Edward's hands. There were a lot of bags. I walked towards the cash register, and paid for my books. I met Edward, Alice, and Bella outside of the store. I yawned. I was tired and wanted to go home. We left the mall and got into Alice's car. I got shot gun last time, now it was Edward's turn. He wanted to drive, but Alice told him no. It was funny to see them bicker on the way to my house.

Alice reached my house in no time. I got out of the car and Edward helped me get my clothes inside. Adrianna looked up when she saw me. I smiled at her. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. Edward went to another trip to the car. When all my clothes were in the house, Edward said his goodbyes to us.

"Bye Edward." I said. I closed the door and looked at all the bags on the floor.

"Wow, there are a lot of bags." Adrianna said.

"I know. Alice bought me a lot of clothes." I said.

"What else did you buy?" she asked.

"I bought three baby books." I said. She looked through the clothes to see if Alice could find anything cute for me.

"There are some cute clothes in here." She said.

"Yeah, so how was being with Jacob today?" I asked. I saw a sparkle go into her eye. It was a good sign for her.

He's...amazing. When I was with him, I felt like the sun was shining down on us, and somehow all of the elements were purer. He's so easy to talk to...it's like breathing." She looked down and blushed. "We have a date on Friday. There's just something kind of odd about him. You know that feeling that we got around the Cullen's? Not a necessarily bad vibe...just different."

"Yeah, I am getting the same vibe and its good, though," I said. I could feel the vibe in the car. I don't think Bella could feel it but I could.

"He said that he could tell me when the time is right. I know I can trust him." Adrianna said. I nodded and knew that he would tell her when the time was perfect. I think they needed a little more time to get to know each other.

"How come Ryan can't be as sweet as Jake?" I asked. I hated saying that but it was true. He never did anything for me. I was too blind to see that. Well, of course, now I see that and I am pregnant. How dumb can I be?

"You will find someone who love you more than himself." Adrianna said. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Want to help me prepare me for my date?" Adri asked.

"Yeah, that would fun. We could get Alice to make you all pretty for Jake." I said, laughing. That would fun. It would take my mind of having this baby. I could get one minute without thinking about this baby.

"Yeah, that is a good idea!" She said.

"Yeah, I am hungry. Where is my mom?" I asked. I knew this was off-topic but my stomach started to rumble.

"Your mom went to get seafood."

"Yum, my favorite," I said. I am getting a craving for shrimp. Yummy. I heard the door bell wrong and I walked over to the door and opened. I gasped and I couldn't believe I was seeing his face after making myself forget about it.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could see his face and body at the door way. For a minute I thought I was dreaming. This was not a funny dream to have. I cursed to myself. I had to shake my head to make sure it was really Ryan. Adrianna was behind me, glaring at him. He knew there was something wrong. I could tell he knew. I could always read his eyes when I was with him. Nothing has changed with him. "Hi Allyson." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know about our baby." He answered. I shook my head. I can't believe this. How did he find out? I am in deep shit now. I breathed in to calm myself.

"You mean MY baby." He was going to nothing to do with my baby. He was the one who wanted to have with a condom, when I begged him to put one on. Now look at me! I am pregnant with his baby.

"No, you mean our baby. Your father told my father, Allyson. How could you not tell me that we're having a baby together?" he asked. I can't believe this is happening. I was getting into becoming a normal girl and this shit is shoved in my face. I hate fate, sometimes.

"My father is going to die." I breathed and continued, "Ryan, you have no right to come here after what you did to me."

"You're having OUR baby. I am not going to go away." He said. Big shithole of a dilemma. Dammit, fate how could you do this to me?

I turned to my Adrianna. I really didn't know what to do. One thing popped in my head. "Call Edward," I said. She turned around and left the room. I turned back Ryan, who was still at the door. Adrianna came back and smiled.

"He's coming!"

"Who is Edward?" he asked.

"A friend of ours," I retorted. I backed away. I was starting to lose my breathe. I had to calm down. I breathed again. My heart started to beat faster now. I had to calm for the baby. Adrianna had a worried look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You decided when we were going to have sex. You decided when to put a damn condom on. Now that I see it, I think it is stupid that I even let you do that."

"Ally"

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that after what you have done to me." I said. He looked sorry but he wasn't.

"And you are?" Edward asked from the door way. I smiled as Ryan turned around. I knew I was going to be saved from Ryan.

"I'm Ryan." He said.

"Edward." He continued, "Are you bothering Allyson?"

"No, I am not. I deserve to know that my girlfriend is having a baby. I am the father." Ryan said.

"Well, biologically, you're the father but you are harassing my friends. You will regret that you ever did that." Edward said. I could see his eyes glare at Ryan's blue eyes. I think he really meant this. I was scared. Ryan walked to the door and turned to the three of us. I let my breath out. His eyes were scary now. When he would verbally abuse me with his harsh words, his eyes would get dark.

"You watch. I am coming back." He said. With that said, I saw Ryan walk out of the house. I didn't like this. If I wasn't pregnant with a baby right now, I would freak out right now. I was told that was not good for the baby. Edward's face was like perfectly still right now. He didn't move from my side. He had his hand on my shoulder.

"He really means that, Ryan is going to come back." I said, trying not to freak out. I breathed and in out. I knew there was nothing to do from this moment on.

"You can't get past him, Edward" I continued. He turned to me. His face was now soft. He was trying to be gentle with me.

"I can and I will" he said. Was he freaking kidding me? How can he do that?

"No, you won't" I didn't want to believe him. It scared me to think I was in this drama with Ryan, again.

"We need to someone, Allyson. This is harassment." Adrianna interjected into the conversation. She was quiet the whole. Maybe she was thinking of something to say.

"No" I answered.

Allyson, he will get worse and worse." She replied. I just shook my head. I didn't want to take this to the cops. It was the last thing I wanted to do. Ryan would just get madder by the minute.

"You know Ryan. His father is the same way. Father like son. He is going to go back to California whether he likes it or not" I said.

"You have to believe me when I say I can get rid of him." Edward said, calmly. I shook my head. I was not believing this at the moment.

"I don't believe you. I love you, Edward, but you cannot get rid of him." I said. I just can't believe I just said that to him. He smiled.

"Ryan can be very persistent, Edward. I know your good at a lot of stuff but you are only human after all." Adrianna said. Edward gave her a dazzling smile. He was mocking us a bit. Why the hell was he smiling when this was a serious situation?

"I'm serious. I'm doing everything in my power to keep her safe." He rose up gracefully, about to leave. "And I sincerely hope that the both of you trust me, and take my advice: Be safe." He walked of the house. I looked at my best friend and sighed. I got my phone out and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"I need you to come over." I said.

"Shannon, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I will tell you when you get here." I answered. My voice could tell I was freaking out.

"Okay, see you soon." I hung up and looked at Adrianna. She hugged me. I really hated this. Ryan always knew how to make drama happen. This was going to kill me.

"Ryan needs to die."

"Maybe he and Emmett can meet" Adrianna suggested to me. I laughed. That would be funny to see. Emmett is so huge and Ryan is so small.

"Emmett can pummel him to the ground!" Adrianna added.

"He likes making faces to my stomach." I said. He really does. It was so weird. As I got to know the Cullen's and then Hales it made me apart of their family. I smiled to myself. I saw Bella come up the walk. I opened the door before she could get to ring the door bell.

"Hey Bella," I said. She looked concerned. I looked to Adrianna and smiled. I knew she would stop Edward.

"Hey." She said.

"Ryan was here" I blurted out.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"My dad told Ryan's dad that I was pregnant." I said.

"What did he say to you?" Bella asked. She seemed really concerned. I like having friends like that. It really mattered to me right now. I sighed and sat down at the couch. Bella and Adrianna followed suit. I could tell she was waiting for my answer.

"Well, he said it was our baby. Adrianna called Edward and he came in. So, Edward talked to Ryan and then he left. So, Edward told me that he would deal with him. He can't, Bella. You have to talk him out of this." I pleaded with her. I was really worried about Edward. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Don't make him do this." I pleaded more.

"I will talk to him." Bella said.

"Good, we don't want Edward to get hurt" Adrianna said.

"He is becoming a brother like I never had. Esme checks to see if I am okay. I really feel like I am a Cullen." I said. Bella got up and sat next to me. She hugged. I knew she understood what I was saying. I felt like the family really loved me so far.

"We all care about you, too. Alice, Jasper, and Esme will probably side with you." Bella said. I nodded.

"I feel loved. I don't want them to fight Ryan because they have to. Plus Emmett could get past him, Ryan is fast, though."

"I will make sure Edward doesn't do anything rash." She promised.

"I need rest" I said. I yawned. I was tired from being pregnant and Ryan being here really made me tired. I was always tired these days.

"I am sorry. Your dad shouldn't have said anything." As Adrianna said that, my dad came down the stairs. I glared at him. He seemed taken back by my expression. I didn't like how my dad handled my pregnancy these days. He keeps thinking it's always my fault. Well part of it was my fault, but the rest was Ryan. I kept my glare towards my dad.

"I can't believe you told him!" I started to yell. I didn't even want Ryan to know that I was pregnant. I knew Ryan way too well.

"I had to, Allyson. He is your baby's father." He said. Yeah, I know. I am not dumb dad. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I know. I didn't want him to know! This is his fault! I never wanted this to happen. I have learned to get over how it happened." I said to my father.

"I never wanted this to happen to you either, but it did." Her father sighed, "I thought that it was something he needed to know about."

"No, he didn't. I have 7 months left. I plan for him not to be in the room when I deliver. The only people in the room will be Edward and Adrianna." I said.

My dad nodded. "Okay, well, I am going out. I will be back by dinner." My dad went to the front door and opened it. He walked out and drove away. Adrianna went outside to wait for Jacob to come.

* * *

**I sat outside of the front porch, anxiously awaiting Jacob's arrival. After the events that took place earlier this morning, going out on a date was probably the last thing that I should have done. A small voice in the back of my head berated me for being selfish like this—I was leaving my best friend alone after having to confront the biological father of her baby. If I had any sort of conscience ****I would cancel on him. **

**Allyson made sure that I wouldn't do anything of the sort, though. She knew how much I liked him, and insisted that I try to get closer with him. Of course, she was smart enough to not say any of this in front of Edward. He was a good friend and everything, but he really seemed to hate Jacob—to the point where he would act like I rolled in something horrible after I spent time with him. **

**It really irked him how I acted like I was deaf when it came to Jacob, but he simply did not understand.**

**Just the thought of seeing Jacob again made my heart pound with relentless joy. I don't know how to describe exactly how he makes me feel, but it's something that's beyond happiness. When we hold hands, it's the most natural thing in the world. Every time our lips brush, it's simply magic.**

**Nothing, not even the love songs that Paul McCartney wrote in his early days in the Beatles, or I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith can really capture the depth of what we have.**

**It's not long before I see his slightly-rusted red Rabbit pull into the driveway. Without even thinking about it, I spring out of my sitting position and practically run towards him. Jacob looks down at me, ****and the way he smiles temporarily makes me forget that the weatherman predicted heavy showers for the afternoon. **

**He brushed a stray curl out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, making the blood beneath my skin boil. "Hey there."**

**I tried not to pull that normal routine that some girls use, where they giggle and lower their gaze so that their boyfriends can see only their lashes. It was difficult, but I somehow managed to maintain eye contact. "Hey…" The corners of my mouth were pulling upwards, and I couldn't help the tone of amusement that slipped out. "Did you miss me in the time that we were apart?"**

**Instead of saying something as equally silly or flirty, Jacob responds by getting straight to the point. He cups my face in his hands and presses his lips against mine, and within seconds my mind goes entirely blank. All I can concentrate on is the heat between our bodies, the silky smoothness of his hair as I run my fingers through it, the way we seem to merge into one every time we touch. **

**Eventually, we have to pull away, and when we do, Jacob has the most wicked grin on his face. "Does that answer your question?" He asks in that husky voice that drives me wild. I simply nod, because once again, he has managed to render me speechless. "Ready to go?"**

**After I tell him that I am, the two of us walk back to his car. As I'm strapping myself in, I can't help but notice that he's staring at me with more intensity than usual and that there's a nervous edge to his every movement. I know that it can't be about our date, because we're just going to be spending most of the time in his garage. **

**There's something else, and I want to be informed on whatever it is immediately.**

"**Jacob, what's wrong?" **

**He's just backing out, but the question nearly makes him jump in his seat. Sighing, I reach over and place my hand over his. The gesture seems to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders, but not all of it. "Adrianna…" He bit his lower lip. "We need to talk."**

**The three words that no one wants to hear, not especially at this stage in the relationship. If he breaks up with me, I know that I'm going to go on some kind of homicidal rampage. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton had better watch out when Monday comes. I shook my head, trying to clear up those horrible thoughts. "O…okay." I tried to keep my voice from quivering, but failed miserably. "Shoot."**

"**I'm not breaking up with you." Jacob laced his fingers with mine, smiling gently as I exhaled a sigh of relief. "I couldn't bear to do that, and wouldn't even if someone commanded me to."**

**If possible, my heart speeds up after hearing that. "Then what is it?" My insistence made him tense up, and I tried to make a joke out of it to try and make him cheer up. "Jake, you know that you can tell me anything, right? The worst that can possibly happen is that I think that you're a total loon and I walk out of this car."**

**Jacob slammed down on the breaks and he ended up having to pull to the side of the road. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. There was an undertone of puce to his russet skin, and I ****could see his hands faintly trembling. There was a look of pure anguish on his beautiful face. When he finally spoke, he said, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."**

"**I was kidding. I would stay with you, even if it would be better for me to place a hold on you."**

"**Adrianna…"**

**I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned across, placing a feather-soft kiss on his mouth. "It's okay, I like my men crazy. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly normal myself."**

"**That is true," He agreed. Running a nervous hand through his hair, Jacob finally decided to share with me whatever was putting him on edge. "Okay. Get ready, Adri, because this really is some crazy stuff that I'm about to tell you."**

"**Crazy is what I live for."**

**A smile hovered over his lips. "Well, my dad already told you how our people descended from the wolves the last time that you were over at our place for dinner. I think he gave you a pretty good lesson on all of the legends." He took a deep breath. "They're not legends…they're real. Not only that, but…me and a bunch of the other boys on the reservation are living proof to that."**

**Eyeing him suspiciously, I immediately knew what he was trying to say, but wondered if he was truly serious about it. There was nothing in his expression that contradicted his statement and he hated liars, so there was no chance that he would do that to me. "You're a werewolf?" The words didn't sound as strange as I thought they would, surprisingly. **

"**Yes."**

**To the surprise for the both of us, I burst out laughing. Loud, inappropriate laughter that was not suited for the situation at hand. Why couldn't I be cool and say that I loved and accepted him like those girls in the supernatural romance novels I was always reading? Sadly, the sarcasm just came oozing out. "Let me guess…not only are you a werewolf, but my neighbors, the Cullen's are vampires?"**

**Jacob nodded once more and reality came crashing down on me. The pain in his eyes said it all. I hated myself for laughing at him. Strangely enough, he seemed to sense this. "No, no." He whispered. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Get mad at me, laugh, and yell, I don't care. But please…don't do this."**

"**But I'm an asshole," I mumbled.**

"**No, you're not. Even if you were, none of that would matter. I would still care about you anyway."**

"**Why?" I asked, sensing that there was more to come. "Why would anyone want to be with an asshole?"**

"**Do you believe in love at first sight?" **

**It was an odd question, one that was definitely out of place in the conversation. I decided to answer him anyway, "To a certain extent…"**

**He smiled, taking my answer into account. "Well, werewolves…we have this gift called imprinting. It's sort of like love at first sight, but it's stronger. When we see our soul mates, the ones we're supposed to be with…we become devoted to that person. They become the center of our universe, and a force that's greater than gravity will drive them together. **

**Its love in its purest form and it's a bond that can never be broken." **

"**Are you saying…?"**

**Jacob's dark eyes shone with love and devotion in such a concentrated amount, which it made me feel like I would never know sorrow again. "Yes, I imprinted on you."**

"**Do all werewolves imprint?" **

"**Only the lucky ones."**

**We sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute. Finally, I said the only thing that came to mind, the one thing in this universe that I knew for sure. "I love you."**

"**I love you, too." These words seemed to bring him a joy that even I couldn't comprehend.**

**As strange as it may sound, we didn't do much after that. Jacob went ahead and got back on the road at this point, and we went over to his house, carrying on with our plans. The only real difference was that we were closer. In spite of all of his nervousness, I think I already knew that there was something different about him. I was just glad that he trusted me enough to keep his secret.**

**I still couldn't help but wish that Ally could experience the same sort of happiness I felt.**

"**You should probably tell her, you know." ****We had stopped in front of his place, and I looked up at him, confused. **

**"Tell who?" **

**"Ally," Jacob answered. **

**"She needs to know that her baby's godfather probably wants its blood." ****I frowned at this. **

**"But the legends…your father said that they were different from the other vampires, which they didn't feast on our blood." ****He nodded at this, seeming reluctant to agree with me on this point. **

**"Still, I don't trust those leeches." Instinctively, he pulled me close to his chest. I sighed, loving the way I fit in his arms. ****Even though I knew that he was wrong about the Cullen's and how they couldn't be trusted, I would do this much for him. **

**"I'll tell her, I promise. But I'm not going to force her to do anything, alright? Whether or not she chooses to associate with them is her decision, and hers alone." **

**"Okay," Jacob whispered. He placed a kiss on my forehead, and I could feel his lips turning into a grin. **

**"I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I love you. I love you more than anything." ****  
****  
****Unable to resist him any longer, I turned around and stood up on my tippy toes so that I could reach him. After pressing my mouth against his, and pulling away, I said, "I love you more than life itself." And as soon as the words escaped, I realized how true it was. **

**"I like feeling this way," He told me, placing his hands on my hips. **

**"It's nice, isn't it?" I mused. **

**"Mhm." ****Just as we were about to go in for another kiss, a loud, cheerful voice interrupted our private moment with one another. **

**"Aww, how sweet!" Neither one of us had to look up to see that it was Quil. We pressed our foreheads against each other's, groaning simultaneously. When I shifted my gaze, I saw him and Embry standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. **

**"Go away!" Jacob shouted, sounding thoroughly irritated. ****Instead of listening to their best friend, they walked down the driveway, approaching us slowly. Jacob glared at them and mouthed a number of the consequences that they would face if they didn't give us our privacy. ****Embry simply pouted. **

**"You're mean. You know that Quil and I don't have any life to call our own, so we like to bug you when you're living yours."**

**"I told her," Jacob said, ignoring his previous statement altogether. **

**"She knows everything there is to know all about us." ****I smiled at the both of them, to confirm the looks of confusion etched upon their faces. **

**"Sweet," Quil commented. He turned in my direction and bared his teeth, "Rawr!" ****It was hard not to laugh. **

**"You're such a freak," I told him. ****Jacob didn't seem to find this as funny as I did. He stiffened after hearing this, and his eyes narrowed even further. **

**"Stop it, you guys are being idiots!" **

**"They're only joking around. I don't care," I said, trying to reassure him that Quil didn't offend me in the least bit. ****He sighed and shook his head, indicating that this wasn't the point that he was trying to make. **

**"I know that. It's just…I wanted to be alone with you for a while." ****Not needing to have another word said, Embry yanked Quil by the arm. He was usually the first one to pick up on this sort of thing. **

**"We'll see you guys later." When Quil began to protest, he was silenced with a smack to the head. "**

**Come on, they're showing George Lopez on Comedy Central right now. If we don't hurry, we'll be stuck with having to see Carlos Mencia. Again." **

**Quirking an eyebrow, Jacob slowly drawled, "So…we're alone." **

**"Yeah, thank goodness." **

**Winding his arms around me, he said, ****"So. Let's hang out, then." ****I grinned, liking the sound of this. "Okay." ****For the next few hours, we went back and forth between watching crappy shows on television while eating the last of the leftover pizza, and searching the garage for tools so that he could teach me how to work on projects that were far off into the future. I've got to say, being with him was nothing short of heaven.**

* * *

I was waiting for my best friend to get back from her date to tell me how it went. When Bella left, I did some homework then went downstairs and took some ice cream from the carton. I really needed it. I think I am starting the craving already. I heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" Adrianna yelled.

"How did your date go?" I asked.

"Well, told me a few things." Did I want to know? I wanted details. I was going to get what I wanted. I smiled and put down the ice cream container. I smiled at my best friend and patted the seat to me on the couch. She sat down next to me.

"Is he gay? Did he break up with you?" I asked. I liked making fun of Jake sometimes. He laughed right along with me. He had our little jokes that Adrianna didn't even know about. She will find out someday, won't she?

"No." Adrianna said. "Do you remember the legends in La Push?"

"Yeah, well, Quil kept making funny faces at my tummy. Why?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Quil..." Shaking her head, she said, "Anyways. They're true. All of them." I started to laugh. Yeah, like Jake is a big werewolf. I would love to see him howl at the moon. Does he look like Professor Lupin in Harry Potter? This was funny. I didn't believe in the legends when they told us. I thought they were nice, though.

"Allyson, they are all true." Adrianna was trying to keep a straight face.

"So, Jake is a werewolf." I said. I still couldn't get use of the idea of Jake being a werewolf. A big mystical creature that smells bad. I never really smelled Jake, though. I don't think I want to smell Jake. I shook my head trying to get rid of that image.

"It's also true about the Cullen's. They're vampires." I stopped what I was doing and looked at her like she was crazy. I didn't know what to say at this point. I was shocked.

"Edward is a vampire?" I fainted on the couch and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading.**

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I found Adrianna nervously looking at me. Beside me was Edward Cullen, the reason why I fainted in the first place. I was scared right now. I knew he wasn't like other vampires but I was still scared. He was one mythical creature I really didn't want to meet. I covered my eyes to see Edward looking at me. He sighed and I knew he was pacing around, trying to figure out what to say to me. I was scared; I didn't want to say to him, either. I wanted to scream out for him to leave me alone. It was not coming out. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Adrianna was worried about you. She told me you found out what we really are. I don't blame you if you're scared." Edward said. He started to walk towards me. I held up my hand to stop him. I had to take this news in. He looked hurt when I did that.

"I am sorry; this is hard to take in. I have just been told you are a vampire. A creature that drinks human blood. How can you stand being near me right now?" I asked. I was babbling. I do that when I am nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? I just found out that my friend and his family are vampires.

"My family isn't like any other vampires. We don't drink human blood. We are what you would call 'vegetarian' vampires. We drink animal blood." He explained to me. I got up and walked over to him. He didn't want to suck my blood. I breathed in. All this information was coming in fast. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. How could I be so sure, though?

"Allyson, say something" I hear him say. I looked towards him and still couldn't say anything. I was shocked. Adrianna was calm because she was coming. I didn't know it was coming.

"I am shocked." I managed to say to him. He nodded his head.

"We have better control, we would never hurt any of you," He promised her. "Everyone in my family cares too much about you. If you no longer wish to associate with us, we'll understand."

"I am just scared that one day you will decide to drink my blood. I don't want to that to happen." I said. I was still scared.

"Okay, I will never try to hurt you or Bella. I think your safe with us." He said. I had a million questions now. They were all popping into my head at once. I had to ask one question. It was burning in my brain.

"I have question, why can you go out in the sun?" I asked. He probably heard that one when Bella found out he was a vampire. Edward shook his head.

"No, anything else you want to know?" he asked me. I shook my head. I didn't want to ask any more questions. It seemed weird asking about being a vampire.

"I think your family should know that I know about you being vampires." I walked to the door. I opened it and walked out. I could hear him behind me. There was no stopping a pregnant teenager telling a vampire family she knew about them. I knew he was going to stop me, but now was not the time to do it. I kept walking until I saw the white mansion. As soon as I got to the house, I walked up the stepped and went inside. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Do you think I can call a family meeting, I know it sounds weird." I said. He nodded and looked around and no one was here. I would have to call for them.

"Family meeting!" I shouted. I saw each one of the Cullen's come down the stairs and form a circle around the couch where I walked to and sat down.

"Hello," Emmett said. He looked at me with a goofy grin, "You look shorter than usual."

"Thanks Emmett." I rolled my eyes and looked around at the family of vampires. Each one them beautiful. I was terrified to see if that beautiful would go away. I liked looking at their faces. It makes me think that they were all gods and goddesses at one time.

"I want you all to know that I know you're vampires." I said.

Carlisle was the first one to speak up. "We didn't want to tell you because we have to keep our identities hidden from humans. We couldn't tell you anyways."

"It's alright. I fainted when I found out, anyways." I said. I smiled and looked down at my growing belly. I wanted to keep my baby safe from harm. The Cullen's were going to help me do that. "I love you like my own family." I added.

"We love you, too." Emmett said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Good, now give me a big vampire hug!" I said. Emmett and I stood up and shared a hug. One by one, each Cullen joined in. It was a big group vampire hug. I loved it!

"Well, I am glad you don't eat humans, though. You could kill Ryan for me" I said, jokingly. Emmett's face brightened up. I think Edward told him about Ryan.

"Yeah, he threatened me earlier." I said.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked, finally chiming in.

"He said I would pay for it." I said. I saw Carlisle's eyes narrow as I said those words. Edward heard him say those words, too. Did he tell his family what Ryan said? Maybe he was trying to protect his family. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Well, you're a Cullen now. If he threatens you, then he threatens us." Carlisle said. I smiled and hugged Carlisle. Even though he was my doctor, I thought of him as my second father. Not the father who told my ex-boyfriend's dad I was pregnant. I let go of my embrace and thought of my name. Allyson Cullen. That has a nice ring to it! I giggled and turned my attention to Alice. I also had another reason why I was here.

"Alice, a little bird told me that you throw parties. You want to plan my baby shower?" I asked her. She squealed in delight. I was hoping that would be a yes.

"Yes, I would. Thank you, Allyson!" She said. Alice danced off. I knew she was planning something in her head. I looked at the rest of them.

"I think I should get going. I will see you later." I gave them hugs and walked out of the house. This time, Edward didn't follow me out of the house. I smiled and walked towards my house. I stopped in my tracks on saw someone sitting on my Volvo. I groaned and made my way towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"That really pissed me off, you're little friend sending me off." He said. I could see the anger from our last conversation was still in his eyes. I shook my head and laughed.

"He was trying to protect me. He loves me." I said. Maybe that was a lie. I didn't know really. Ryan was getting on my nerves.

"Why don't you want me in your baby's life?" he asked. I looked at him, shocked. He would actually say 'your baby'. I know in the house, I called it my baby, but that comment hurt.

"You're immature. I don't want this baby unloved." I said.

"I can change." He said that to me many times. The first time I saw him kissing another girl, he gave me that line. I believed then, but I won't believe him now.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can" he retorted. I wanted him to get through his thick head that he can't change no matter what. I was not going back to him.

"Ryan, I don't love you." I said. I just didn't want to be feeling this way anymore. I didn't want to feel guilty for checking out another guy when I was with him. He would yell at me and say I was cheating on him. He was the one who was always cheating on me. I always went back to him.

"You don't mean that." He said.

"I don't love you. I loved you when we dated but now my feelings have changed. So, get over me." I said. Everything I said was true. I didn't want to leave anything out.

"I can't and I won't."

"Why can't you? I told you over and over that we broke up!"

He shook his head. "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! You still love me!" I hated that when he yelled me. I use to be afraid of it. Now, I am not afraid of it anymore.

"I don't love you. That's final." I finally said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't love you. I just told you that."

"I will make a good father." Ryan still pleaded with me.

"No, the Cullen's will be there for me. Adrianna has been there for me since kindergarten, she is not going to stop now." I said.

"What is so special about them?" he asked.

"They love me unconditionally. Edward is like my brother. I wish I had someone like that. He cares for his girlfriend. They are so right together. I want someone to be my Edward."

"I can be YOUR Edward." I shook my head. He tried but he slept with another girl and got caught. Edward had loved Bella, even though he wants her blood.

"No, you can't"

"I need you." He said. I couldn't get it through his head. I didn't want him hurt, though. I was finally over him and he comes back here.

"Ryan."

"Allyson." He replied.

"I can't." I knew that was hard for him to hear. It was all true. I don't want to be with someone who didn't care about me. He cheated on me with another girl! I was not going back to him no matter what.

"No."

"I...I just" he started. I looked at him to finish what he was going to say, it looked like he was trying to find his words. I sighed.

"I can't live without"

"Yes, you have. You can do it now. You did it when I moved to Forks." I said. It was true. He didn't even go after. That proved to me that our relationship was over.

"It was not a real life." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The world isn't as bright, everything is just...flat. Bleak. Nothing means anything anymore." He shook his head. "I've tried to forget you, tried to find help. But I can't forget you. I won't forget you." I put my hand to stop anymore of his words coming out of his mouth. I didn't like what he was saying. He was trying to make me guilty, like he had always done.

"Yes, you will forget me. When you marry another girl, you will forget me. When she has your baby in her arms, looks at it and says, 'We did it, Ryan', you will forget me" I looked at him one more time. I didn't want to see his eyes, how hurt they were. I walked away from my Volvo and left Ryan looking hurt as ever. It was the best thing I had ever done.

* * *

Another week went by without a peep from Ryan. I was very happy that has happened. I didn't know when he would be back. My belly grew a little bit. It was not a secret at school anymore. I didn't care what they said about me. I was pregnant and proud! I rolled my eyes when Lauren came by me and talked about how fat I was. Edward growled when she did that. He told me that she was jealous of me. I giggled. That was funny. Lauren is jealous of a pregnant girl.

I walked to the end my driveway and turned into the Cullen's driveway. I saw the house and immediately was confused. There was a new car parked in the driveway. Maybe Bella got a new car and Edward was waiting to give it her. Hah, she would never give up that truck. I have driven in that truck, it was nice but the noise was terrible. I got to the front of the house and walked up the front steps. They knew I was coming. Alice probably told them. I walked into the house and felt a bunch of feelings hit me. Dammit, Jasper! I shook my head and saw Alice smiling at me from the stairs. She danced down the stairs and stopped in front of me. "Bella has a new car?" I asked.

She looked at me and shook her head. "No, we have a new Cullen." I would like to meet him or her now. Their car was better than Edward's Volvo. He probably heard me say that, dammit. I would have to use my puppy dog face on him.

"I would like to meet him or her." I said. Alice nodded. She looked to the stairs. I looked at the direction of the stairs as well. There was this gorgeous male coming down the stairs. His black hair was messy and long. It looked good on him. He had a little bit of facial hair. Not enough to make him scruffy. He had a black jacket on. His jeans looked good on him as well. I sighed. This man was gorgeous. I couldn't help but want to kiss him. Did I just say that? Oh my god, help me now. I looked at Jasper who just came into the room. I glared at him. I wanted to kill him. "What?" he asked.

"Stop making me all emotional!" I said.

"I am not doing anything." He said. What he is talking about? I am not happy about this. I looked at the new guest. I was being rude.

"I am sorry, I am Allyson." I said.

"I am Danny." I put out my hand and he shook it. I smiled and looked at Jasper again. He was doing it again. I hated when he did this. I don't know if I am having a really emotional day or Jasper is manipulating my emotions. I glared at him once more.

"Stop it! I am not going to stand here while you make me happy! Make me normal, Jasper!" I said. He shook his head.

"I am not doing anything." He said. I looked from Danny to Alice to Jasper. I felt tears burn in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of Danny. I quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Edward was not with Bella today. He was reading the paper at the counter. I hid my tears from him. He looked up from his paper.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Danny. I complained that Jasper was sending me warm feelings but it wasn't him. I started to cry and ran out of the room. Edward, I am so stupid. I made a fool of myself." I said. He pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help to cry more when I was in his hug. I couldn't help but think about Danny. I couldn't like him. There was no way. I was hurt by Ryan way too much. I pulled away from Edward's hug.

"You heard didn't you?" I asked. He could hear my thoughts. I laughed when he first told me. I keep my thoughts to myself more often now.

"Yes, if you like him, you should tell him."

"I am having a baby, Edward. I will be a burden to him. He is already someone who wants to drink human's blood but finding out that a pregnant girl likes him is too much." I said.

"Tell him how you feel."

"Okay, I will." I wiped my swollen eyes and walked back into the kitchen. I saw that Alice and Jasper left the room. I breathed out as I walked over to the couch. Danny was sitting there, probably waiting for me to come back. He stood up when he saw me. I stood there waiting for him to say something. When he didn't I was scared, he didn't even want to talk to me.

"Can I see you outside?" I asked. He nodded. I took his hand and walked outside the house. I stepped down the stairs and turned towards him. I put my hands through my hair.

"Did you feel anything in there?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What do we do about it?"

Danny looked over at me. "You are to me what Bella is to Edward, but it's up to you if you want to be with me." He took a step closer. "Allyson, I'm scared, but I'm willing to try." Ryan didn't even say that to me when he asked me out. I was totally blown away by Danny's words. Did he really care about that much about to tell how he just felt? Was this too fast for us?

"I am scared, too. I just walked into the house and I found my soul mate" I said. That didn't sound crazy to me. "I am willing to try. Are you willing to accept my baby?" I asked. I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They were the perfect shade of topaz.

"Yes, I will love this baby like it was my own." He said.

"Good." I kissed on the lips. He kissed me back. The kiss was amazing. His lips were perfect when they touch mine. I felt something in his face. His hands made their ways to make face. He was hard to not crush me, I could tell. I felt the coldness of his hands on my face. I pulled away, my breath uneven now. "Um, wow." That was I could say. I was too shocked about the kiss to talk right now.

"Yeah," he whispered to me. I smiled. I didn't what say. I turned back to see no one was looking at us. That was good. Alice could've seen this coming.

"I guess we have to tell the Cullen's." Danny nodded and we walked about into the house. I looked around when we walked hand in hand into the living room. The Cullen's were sitting down at the couch. Alice probably saw this.

"Danny and I are together. I know we just met but I feel strongly about him. I wanted you all to know." I said.

Alice squealed beside Jasper. Edward rolled his eyes at her. "I knew you two would get together. I saw it when you met him!" she said. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me. I made a fool of myself when I met him. I let go of it, for now.

"Well, thank you. Uh, Danny do you want to take me home?" I asked. I really needed to get back. My dad has been watching me more closely. I smiled at him.

"Of course, beautiful." He said.

"You called me beautiful." I replied.

"Cause you are." I was about to cry at this moment. Ryan never said anything to me like what Danny just said to me. I wasn't use to this. I took Danny's hand and walked out of the house. He kept looking at me as we walked to my house. I know he didn't where it was but I showed him the way. Before we got to 

my house, he asked me questions about my favorite stuff. I was not going to tell him about Ryan, though. He would probably find that out himself. We stopped at my Volvo, where a week ago, Ryan said he needed me. "I am going to school tomorrow." He said.

"Well, good luck being the new kid." I said. He took a step towards me and I didn't move. I really didn't want to. He put his cold hands to my face and pulled my body towards him. Our lips met and this time, like our first kiss, was perfect. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. About 2 minutes later, we pulled away. He smiled at me.

"I will see you tomorrow, Ally" he said. He turned away from me and walked away. I turned around walked to my house. I opened the front door, and saw Adrianna on the couch, knitting.

"Hey Adri," I said.

"What happened?" she asked. She could totally tell I kissed someone. It always happened when Ryan and I did something.

"I kissed a vampire." She looked at me with wide eyes. I giggled and sat next to her. The smile on my face didn't go away.

"I thought all the Cullen's were together."

"He is a new Cullen. I walked into the house and felt a major attraction. He was the one who I was attracted to. I was scared. I didn't think I would ever be in love again. It still scares me, though." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"He sounds like a good guy."

"I know he is better than Ryan." I got up and walked to up to my room. I didn't want Adrianna to see me dancing in my room.

* * *

I woke up early to get ready for school the next day. I took a shower and then got dressed. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked downstairs. My mom made pancakes this morning. I loved her pancakes. I woke up last night with a huge craving for pancakes. Maybe my mom is reading my mind. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I sat down and ate my pancakes. I put my dish in the sink and walked out of the house. I walked to my car and drove to school.

When I got to school, I knew Adrianna got there before me. I saw her car next to Edward's silver Volvo. I parked next to Adri's car. I turned off the engine and got of the car. "Hey Edward," I said. He smiled and hugged me. Bella waved to me from her seat in his car. I didn't see Danny yet. I looked around and then sighed. Edward opened up Bella's side of the car. She hugged me when I walked over to her. "Hey Bella"

"Hey Allyson," Bella said. I smiled and walked towards the school. I got to the cafeteria and saw a bunch of girls around a certain table. I rolled my eyes. There was a probably a jock telling girls about his spring break. It was so stupid. I stopped in my tracks. The guy who was in the middle of the girls was Danny. I shook my head and made my way into the café. He looked up and saw me. Our eyes met and I stopped walking. The girls looked in my direction and stopped giggling. I started to walk again. He stood up and took my hand. He kissed me as he did with me last night. I heard a few gasps, but it was awesome knowing that he is all mine. He pulled away. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you, too" Jessica and Lauren walked up to us like there nothing going on between Danny and I. I rolled my eyes. They were the ones starting the rumors that I was a lesbian. How could I be a lesbian if I was pregnant? They weren't thinking straight. "So, you're the new kid everyone has been talking about. Do you know Allyson?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I met her last year and I couldn't believe it when I saw her last night." He lied. I smiled and kissed him again. Jessica made a face. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked away. Jessica followed Lauren. I was glad he lied.

"So, what is your first class?" I asked.

"Biology." He said. I didn't have class with him. He kissed me and took my hand once again.

"The bell is going to ring. I see you after class?" I asked. He nodded. I walked away to English. Bella would want to know what is happening with Danny and me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella didn't ask about Danny at all. That was weird. We just talked about an upcoming baseball game the Cullen's were having. Bella told me they like to play baseball. I didn't know that vampires could play baseball. As soon as class was over, Bella and I went to Spanish. Adrianna and Edward were already at their sets. Someone took my spot, though. Danny was sitting there. I sat beside Danny and he smiled at me. "Hey, gorgeous." He said.

"Hey Danny," I said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. The bell rang and class started. Of course, Adrianna fought with the teacher again. Danny was quiet the whole class. I didn't understand someone who could shut up for more than 30 minutes. He was writing down notes the teacher wrote on the board. I smiled at him a few times. I didn't want him to see that I was smiling at him so often. I couldn't believe he was my soul mate. It was weird to say in my head. I knew Edward was listening some way. I looked at him and glared. He saw my glare and shrugged. I shook my head, and took Danny's cold hand and he finished the gesture with our hands intertwined. The rest of the class, our hands were still intertwined.

The bell rang and Danny didn't get up. I was about to stand up when he pulled me down. "What?" I asked.

"Stay here for a minute" I saw that Edward, Bella, and Adrianna left the room already. Danny put his arms around me and kissed me fully on the lips. I was surprised that he did that. He pulled away and smiled widely at me.

"I wanted to do that since you got into the room." He said. I blushed and stood up. I could get up easily right now, because my belly wasn't that huge, yet. He stood up as well. He had my book bag in his hands. I tried to take my book bag but he kept it in his hands. I was confused by this gesture. He took my hand with his free hand. My book bag was safely with him. He walked me to History class. When we got to the classroom, Danny gave me the book bag.

"Thank you." I said. He put his index finger until my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips. After that he gave me a hug.

"I'll meet you in the lunch room. I will see you later. I know we have a class after lunch. We have gym together. Bye, Ally." He said. He walked off, looking like a model on a runway. I walked into the classroom in a daze. Edward was already there sitting in the back. There was an empty seat next to him. I walked to the empty desk and sat down.

"I see that you are getting very cozy with Danny." He said.

"Yes, I didn't know that we would be so nice to me. I am shocked." Edward gave me a glance that made him look like a vampire. It kind of scared me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Ryan never treated you like a human, Allyson. That's why you are shocked that he treats you like you should be. I can see what is going on in your mind. I know I shouldn't look but sometimes it pops into my head. Your images of what he did are so vivid." He said. I looked away from him. He was right. Ryan never treated like a human. It was like every week; we broke up or got back together. When we were together, he never took me out. We just hung out in his room. Sometimes when we were in his room, it would lead to more than just kissing. This is how I became pregnant. I shook my head to get rid of these 

thoughts. I know Edward wanted to see me happy. Danny was going to the person I was going to lean on now. He wanted to take care of me and my unborn baby. I was happy for that. I got my notebook out and started to take history notes. Edward wrote a note to me. He hid it beneath my hand. I opened it.

**Allyson,**

**I want you to know if Danny hurts you in any way, I will hurt him in a second. Trust me; I don't want him to turn out to be like another Ryan.**

**Edward**

I closed the note and wrote Edward back. I didn't have good writing like him. It must've taken him years to perfect it.

_Thank you._

He nodded to me and went back to the school work. The bell rang when class ended. I was amazed that class went by so fast. Edward was already gone when got up. He was a fast vampire. I put my book bag on my back and walked out of the classroom. I didn't see Danny by the door. I sighed and walked to lunch.

There was Lauren and Jessica sitting on both sides of Danny. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should leave him to hang out with two girls who hate me as much as Bella. I breathed in to take in the situation in front of me. Should I ignore him? Should I go over there and play it cool? Oh my god, I didn't know what to do. Danny is the new kid, gorgeous, and now has a pregnant HUMAN girlfriend. I shook my head. Danny looked up and I saw his topaz eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Jessica and Lauren looked in his direction and saw me. I took one step forward.

I reached the table and sat next to Adrianna. I saw Danny's hurt face when I wasn't near him. How could I get near him when Jessica and Lauren were near him? It was so stupid to see his sad face. I knew he didn't cry but his made him look like he was going to burst into manly tears. Jessica and Lauren looked pleased with themselves. I put my head down. I saw between my arm that Danny got up and left the lunchroom. I put my head to see he left. I looked at Jessica and Lauren, to see them surprised as I was. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria to look for him.

I walked outside and saw him at his car. "Danny!" He looked back to me and glared. It was an 'I could bite you any minute and stay away glare.' I stopped in the middle of the parking lot. I have only known for him for a day and he is already made me.

"What do want, Allyson?" he asked.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked.

"You blew me off. I was waiting for you." He said.

"I didn't blow you off, Danny. I just saw those two girls sitting next to you. I got a little upset that I wasn't going to be with you since dumbass and bitch were sitting next to you." I said. His eyes softened and walked toward. H e put his arms out into a hug. I went into the hug.

"I am sorry for being a bitch." I said.

"It's okay, they just sat there and I told them I was waiting for you. They wouldn't move." he said. I nodded. I didn't want to get too emotional.

"Maybe, you should tell them to move, like you really mean it. I didn't like when you were mad. It kind of scared me." I said. He smiled and kissed me. I didn't know if people were watching.

"So, the Cullen's are going to be playing baseball, wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure, vampires love baseball." He said. I giggled and walked towards the school. Danny walked behind me. He ran a little and took my hand. We walked into the school when the bell rang. We walked hand in hand to gym. Coach Clapp didn't let Danny play because he is new. I couldn't play because I am pregnant. I watched Bella and Edward play basketball. I giggled every time someone would pass the ball to Bella. Edward looked like a basketball player. Oh course, I was not jealous of Bella anymore. When school was over, Danny walked me to his car. I told him I would see him later. He opened my car door. I climbed into the car He waved me goodbye, then took a step back. I closed my door and started to drive home.

* * *

After I took a nap, I was tired and being pregnant could make someone very tired. I got up and checked out my make-up. Adri knew I was going to see Danny tonight. She was going to have a date with Jake. I hope she has fun. I was happy with my make-up and walked downstairs, and said goodbye to my parents. I walked out to see Danny and Emmett's jeep. There was someone else in the jeep. It was Bella. Maybe she was being picked up as well. "Hey, you look gorgeous." He said.

"Well, you have to say that, don't you?" I asked.

"No, you will always look gorgeous to me." I saw Bella roll her eyes. I got in the jeep. I could not fit in the seatbelt, I already know it. My belly was already starting to show a bit. I knew I was gaining a little weight. Danny was trying to fit the seatbelts around me. I knew Emmett could fit in this thing, but why was it hard to fit me in here? I wasn't going to start crying. Having crazy emotions was enough. I put on a smile for Danny; soon I knew it would fail. As soon as Danny started driving, I felt tears come into my eyes. I can't believe this was freaking happening. Oh my god. I brushed away my tears. We stopped in the middle of the forest. I knew if he was getting me out, I would burst out crying. I can't believe this was happening now. On my first date with my vampire boyfriend.

Danny got me out, actually he struggled a bit. As soon as he let me out, I started to cry my eyes out. Danny tried to calm me down but couldn't. I kept crying and crying but I was not stopping anytime soon. He picked up and walked to the clearing. When we got the clearing, I was still crying. He carried me to the log on the side of the field. The Cullen's looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"When I got her out of the car, she started to cry." Danny answered him.

"Well, Bella calm her down." Edward said. Bella sat next to me and patted me on the back. Jasper was trying to help as well. I felt a wave of happiness wash over me. It was not helping me. The Cullen's played their game with thunder in the distance.

"Ya know, the last time I was here, I was hunted." Bella said.

"By who?"

"A vampire named James. He was very good at what he did. I packed up my stuff and went down to Phoenix. He heard me and went down to this ballet studio I use to go to. I was bitten by him and the Cullen's finished him off. Now, Victoria, his mate wants to kill me." She said.

"Wow, that's a lot of drama to deal with." I said.

"Yeah, well Edward left at the beginning of the year because he thought it would be better for me." She said.

"Well what happened?" I said. I looked up and saw that Danny hit a high ball. It made it all the way into the forest. Edward ran into the forest to catch it.

"Well, I was in the zombie state. Jake and I spent so much time together, and then Edward almost killed himself because he thought I died." Bella said. Wow, that is amazing. I think she is brave if Edward left. I just hope that Danny never leaves me. It would be a terrible thing to happen to me. I just hope that the baby would love Danny as much as me right now. I am not going to tell him I love him.

When the game was over, Danny jogged over to me. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hormones," I said.

"It scared me, Allyson. I was scared that you decided that you didn't want to be with me." He said. I stood up and kissed him. He pulled away in time, because I was running out of air. It would be weird if I was breathing out of my nose. I smiled at him. He pulled me into a hug. "I love you." He said.

What did he say? Did he just say that he loved me? Oh my god. This is starting to make me dizzy. A guy who I have known for one day told me that he loved me. I never heard it from Ryan. It was only when he wanted to do it. I shook my head to get rid of my thought.

"I love you, too." I said. He smiled and took me in his arms. He put me up in the air. I knew he was happy. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Instead of kissing my cheek, he pulled me into another powerful kiss. I smiled and kissed him back. We pulled away because it was starting to rain. I felt droplets of rain come down on my head. Soon enough it was raining hard. Danny picked me up and took me to the jeep. We got in and he drove Bella and I home. Edward got off with Bella and Danny and I were alone. He put his hand on mine.

"Vampire baseball looks awesome." I said.

"Yeah, I didn't know the Cullen's liked to play baseball until they told me this morning." He said. I nodded and I looked out the window. The rain made the ground to fog. It was pretty. It always smelled good after a thunderstorm. California hardly got any thunderstorms.

"Did you like watching?" he asked.

"It was nice. I don't think I could play." I said. He nodded. He pulled into my driveway. It looked a bit wet from the thunderstorm. It must've got hit by the storm.

"Thanks for taking me home, Danny." I said.

"I would do anything for you."

"You know, I have never been treated like a princess. It's all new to me." I said. He turned his head to me, confused. He didn't know what I was talking about. He hardly knew anything about Ryan. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to tell him how my pregnancy came to be, though. I would save it for later.

"Well, before I moved here, I was dating a guy named Ryan. We dated for two years and when I came here, I dumped him." I said. This was not explaining much. I would tell the rest of the story much later.

"But why are you not use to be treating like a normal person?" he asked. The jeep stopped at the end of the driveway.

I took a deep breath and continued. "He would never let me out of his sight, he was kind of controlling. My friends saw right through him. I never listened to them. A month after we started going out, he kissed a girl right in front of me. Ha, I was pissed. So, after that, I broke up with him. Adrianna was very happy that I broke up with him. So, two weeks later, he calls me and tells me that he misses me. So, we got back together. I dated him for two years; I can't believe I didn't see any of it." I said. He nodded. I kissed him.

"I will see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can pick me up if you want." I said. He smiled. I got out of the jeep and walked into the house. Adrianna was home from her date.

"How was baseball?" she asked.

"Good, I had a pregnancy moment, though. When Danny let me out of the jeep, I burst into tears, I wouldn't stop. Bella told me a story of when she was stalked by a vampire. She almost became a vampire!" I said.

"Wow."

"I know! How was your date?" I asked.

"Well, we hung out at the beach. It was perfect."

"I am glad you are happy, Adri." I said, hugging her. She gave me a hug back. I was glad that Jake was going to take care of her. I just hope that he doesn't have an attitude with Danny. He has not met the new Cullen yet.

"Thanks, I am glad you are **finally **happy as well." I smiled. I was happy. I got from the couch and yawned.

"I am going to bed. Goodnight, Adri."

"Goodnight, Allyson." I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed. I got up from my bed and walked into the backroom. Before sleeping, I brushed my teeth and changed in a tank top and PJ pants. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day to Adrianna waking me up. "What?" I asked.

"Danny is downstairs talking to your mom." She said. I shot up in my bed and looked at my best friend with wide eyes. This was not good. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I knew my mom was going to be in the kitchen. I knew Danny didn't eat as well. My mom was at the table with Danny. I looked like crap but I didn't care. "Oh, baby, you look like a mess."

"Sorry, uh, Danny why are you here so early?" I asked.

"I was here to pick you up. Your mom decided to make me eggs." He said. I nodded. She gave me a face and rolled my eyes. She wanted me to be presentable towards a boy. I walked out of the kitchen and took a shower and got dressed. When I was finished, I walked back to the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Allyson." My mom said.

"Thanks, so, Danny I am ready to go." I said. He nodded and stood up.

"It was nice meeting Mrs. Monroe." He said. Danny hugged my mother goodbye. I walked out of the kitchen, shaking my head. I can't believe my mom would make Danny eggs. I don't think he touched his plate. He caught up with me. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Hi Danny," I said.

"Hey, your mom is nice." He said.

"I know she likes to cook for everyone. She never comes out of the kitchen unless she has to go shopping. I swear she is stocking the house for my cravings." I said. He laughed and kissed my cheek. He let go of me and took my hand. We walked out of the house, hand in hand. When we got to his car, which was gorgeous. It was better than my Volvo. I climbed into his car and he closed my door. Danny opened the driver's door and climbed into the car. The car roared to life, and Danny drove to school.

"Your car is nice." I said.

"Yeah, I bought when I decided to move in with the Cullen's" he said.

"What's the car's name?" I asked.

"Oh, it is the GL550 SUV."

"I still don't know what that means." I said, confused.

"Sorry, it's a Mercedes." He replied. I would have to go online to look up the car. I didn't know how much my Volvo cost.

"That's okay." I said. It became quiet in the car. Danny once in the while would catch a stare at me. I yawned because I was still tired. I hate being pregnant, right now. I read that I would be a little tired. I haven't had cravings yet.

"Hey, how is your pregnancy?" he asked.

"It's good. I am a little tired, though." I said. He nodded and drove into the parking lot of Fork's High School. He parked the car and unlocked the seatbelt around my body. I got out of the car and waited for Danny at the front of the car. He finally got to the front of the car. I kissed him and we walked into the school together. Jessica walked up to him without Lauren this time. Those two traveled together, I wondered why they were not attacking my boyfriend today.

"Hey Danny." She said.

"Hello Jessica." He said. Being born in polite times, he knew when to be a gentleman. Most guys in California acted like complete assholes. I hated that. Ryan was one of them. I shook my head.

"Well, I will see you in class, Danny." She said, walking off. Her hair flip meant that she was flirting with him. I don't know if he saw it or not.

"Wow, she is trying hard."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yep, he didn't see that she was flirting with him.

"Danny, she is flirting with you. She wants you. I think she will try anything to get to get you date her. I think she is too late, anyways." I said. He smiled knowing what I meant. He kissed me on the mouth and I kissed him back. Someone interrupted the kiss with a poke on my back. I turned around with Tyler Crowley in my face.

"Hi Tyler," I said.

"Hey Allyson, are you going to Mike's party over the weekend? I was wondering if you would go with me." He said. Was he completely out of his mind? Jessica must be in this or something. I shook my head and looked at Danny. I had no clue what to do with this situation. Why would he ask out a pregnant girl with a vampire girlfriend? This was completely insane! He even interrupted my kiss with Danny.

"No, I am sorry Tyler. I can't go to Mike's party because I will be with Danny. I don't think I will be going out with you while Danny is here." I said. Tyler's face fell. I just can't believe he even asked me. I knew he liked me before Danny and the pregnancy news came to light.

"She will probably go with Bella." Danny said.

"I heard Bella wasn't going." Tyler replied.

"She may go."

"I don't think she will go unless Edward goes with her." Tyler said. I shook my head. This was a stupid conversation that Danny was having with Tyler. He should go and make out with Lauren now. I heard they made out at Jessica's party last week. Bella told me Lauren liked Tyler when she first came to Forks. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked away. He walked into the lunch room and sat down next to Lauren. I turned back to Danny, who still had his smile on his face. I laughed. The bell was about to ring.

"We need to get to class." I said.

"I will walk to English." He said. I nodded. I took his hand and we walked to my class. When we got to the classroom, he kissed me and walked to his classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. At the end of the day, Danny took me home. While taking me home, he stopped at the side of the road.

"Allyson?"

"Yes?" I was really worried that he was going to dump me right there. I could just get out of his car and walk home. I don't care how far home is.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, without anyone to bother us."

"Okay, talk away." I saw that he took a deep breath and turned off the car. He turned his head towards me and opened his mouth.

"Allyson, I know we have known each other three days and I am already in love with you. I never felt this way about anyone before. I am scared that you will leave me and made a huge mistake. I want to know if you feel the same way." He said. I took in the information he just told me. I was shocked that his feelings were so strong. I can't believe someone would feel this way about me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you more than anything. I don't think I loved Ryan like this. I want to say that I will never leave you. I think that I made the right choice. I want to make sure you made the right choice to take care of me and my baby."

"I want to be the father of your baby."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said. I squealed and kissed him on the lips. That made him smile widely. He knew that he made the right choice to talk to me face to face. I got back in my seat, smiling.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, take me home?" Danny turned on the car and drove me home. When he dropped me off, he said he loved me like he really meant. I knew that I was in love with a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I sat at my kitchen, I looked at my stomach. It has been 2 months since that ride home with Danny. Ever since that day, we never have been apart unless it was school. Jessica still bothered him, though. It didn't matter, he loved me and it was going to stay that way. I don't understand why she has to bother him so much; everyone in the school knows we are together. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts in my head. My stomach is now bigger and I am tired of walking around. My feet hurt, my legs hurt, and I am always hungry. The worst thing is the gas. I farted in Danny's car and it smelled until we got to school. It was gross. After that incident, Edward won't let ride in the Volvo anymore.

I finally got up from the chair and made my way to the fridge. I knew what I wanted and I had to have it. I saw Sushi in there. My mom must know my desire for sushi. I squealed and took the sushi out of the fridge, and went to the table and started eating it. "Yum."

"Sushi, again?" Danny asked.

"Leave me alone. I am hungry, and I didn't want to call you." I said. In the past two months, Danny has stepped up when I needed something. He always went out and bought back food for me. He rarely does it, though. My mom keeps the house well stocked. Once in a while, I will have a craving for a Whopper, which I did have two days ago.

"Yeah, well last night I can't believe you called me at 3 in the morning for Oreos. I thought your mom kept those in the pantry?" he asked.

I shook my head and finished the Sushi off. "No, she doesn't want cookies in the house. I don't know why, though. They're good with milk." I quickly got up and got out my stash of Oreo cookies from my mom. I walked back to the table and started eating the cookies.

"Maybe, you should stop eating so much food." He said.

"Hey, I was told this was healthy for me to do. I am being a healthy pregnant woman." I said. Even though I turn 18 tomorrow, it seems stupid to not call myself a woman now. Soon enough, I would be older than my boyfriend, physically though. He is over 100 years old and has been roaming the planet searching for his soul mate. I can't believe my birthday is tomorrow. I kissed Danny as I got up from the table. I didn't get to the sink because Danny caught me by the waist and dragged me into his lap.

"Hey! You really need to stop doing that." I said.

"I love doing it." He said. In the last 2 months, my belly has grown. Whenever I walk down the street now, people come up to me and rub my belly. Hello, did I ask you to rub my belly! I get freaked out. One night, Danny and I were in Port Angeles, an old woman came up to me and touched my belly. I told her not to do it, but did it anyways. I started walking towards the restaurant and the old woman kept following us. Danny put his arms around me to make sure I was safe. There are times like those that I wish I wasn't pregnant.

Danny put his arms around me. He made sure that he wouldn't crush me. He can do that since he is a vampire. We just sit there in each other's arms. He starts to rub my belly. I don't care if he does it. Danny is my soul mate and he is not a stranger to me. It's a little weird saying that he is my soul mate. I am still getting use to the fact that he has been looking for me even before I was born.

"Oh, you two get a room." Adrianna said. She hasn't been home that much. Adrianna has been spending her time with Jacob a lot. I can tell that they really love each other. Jacob has not met Danny, yet. He will today. Danny is okay with meeting my best friend's werewolf boyfriend. I just hope Jacob would be okay with it. I got up from Danny's lap when I heard the doorbell. Adrianna walked out of the kitchen to get the door. I was nervous, now. They would hate each other because first off, they are enemies. I didn't know this until Edward told me.

I saw Jacob from the kitchen. I just noticed how tall he was. Adrianna had to go on tippy toes to kiss him. Adrianna's face lights up when she sees him. I am so happy that he is making her happy. Jacob came into the kitchen and made a face. I knew something was up. "Hey Jacob," I said.

"Hey, so why did you want me here?" he asked.

"I want you to meet my new boyfriend." I said, pointing to Danny. Jacob made another face when he saw Danny sitting at the table.

"You're dating a bloodsucker. That is a new for you. How long have you dating the leech?"

"Two months and a week," I answered. Danny didn't say anything. I knew he wasn't trying to be rude to Jacob.

"Why did you have to date a bloodsucker?" Jacob asked me.

"Well, I love him." I said, simply.

"He is not suppose to exist" I don't care if they go against nature, but so do werewolves. I was not actually going to say that because I didn't want to hurt Jacob, even though he is doing that now. I looked at Danny, who wasn't breathing now. I hate when he does that.

"I don't really care." I said. Jacob looked at Adrianna. She made her face. I knew that Jacob wasn't going to make anymore rude comments.

"Sorry that we have to cut this short but Allyson has a doctor's appointment." Danny said. I totally forgot about it. Jacob nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Adrianna hugged me and followed her boyfriend out of the kitchen. I sighed and looked at Danny.

"I don't want to go. Carlisle will probably tell me the sex of the baby." I said. I didn't really want to know. Danny told me he did. This was his first time seeing the baby. I set up this appointment to see his "daughter" or "son". Danny stood up and took my hand.

"I want to find out the sex. Even though I didn't help create the baby, I want to be a part of this baby's life." He said. Danny finished speaking and kissed my hand. I smiled and took my hand out of the grasp and put my arms around his neck. "Okay, I am giving in this time but I get to name him or her."

"Okay" he smiled. I kissed him and then pulled away to find my purse. When I finally found it, Danny took me to his car. I can't drive his little car or the Volvo, anymore. I am too big to fit in the little space between me and the steering wheel. I cried when I couldn't drive my damn Volvo to school anymore. I have my moments when I start crying for no reason at all. I know Danny hates those moments. He doesn't know the reason why I am crying. I got in Danny's car and saw that Jacob and Adrianna were in his car, talking. I wish I had Edward with me, telling me what is in their heads. Edward knew better to snoop.

"I am scared that something is going to go wrong." I said. He took my hand and kissed it. He knew how to reassure me. I know he really cared about the welfare of my baby. He was in this for the long run. I want to stick around. I really didn't want to leave.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. Carlisle keeps telling you are fine. You are a healthy 17 year old pregnant girl." He said.

"I am not supposed to be 17 and have a baby, though. I was supposed to go to college then have a baby."

"It's not like I chose to be a vampire. Allyson, sometimes things happen in life that we cannot explain." He said. I nodded and looked out the window. I knew we were close to the hospital. Danny was right. Life is always unpredictable.

Danny parked in the crowding parking lot and turned off the car. He got to the passenger's door before I could get to the handle. I hate when he did that. I closed the door after I got out. We walked hand in hand to the hospital. When we got inside, we went straight to the pre-natal unit and signed me in.

"Allyson Monroe." I stood up and I followed the nurse into the room with Danny behind. I sat and the bed and waited for Carlisle to come in. The nurse checked my weight and blood pressure before he came in. She left and Carlisle came in. "Hello Allyson and Danny."

"Hello Carlisle." Danny said.

"Well the ultrasound tech will be in shortly. I am going to be in here while she does it. I was told that your blood pressure is a little bit high."

"I knew there was something wrong with me." I said.

"You just have to watch your blood pressure."

"Okay, I will do that." I made a mental note to check it. Danny probably did, too. Another woman came into with the gel.

"Are you ready to see the baby?" the technician asked.

"Yes!" Danny said.

"Okay, sweetie just lie down and pull your shirt up, and then we can get started." I laid down on the bed and pulled up my shirt to expose my belly. The technician turned off the lights. She turned on the machine and rubbed the cold jelly on my belly. She took the "transducer"; I think that's what you can call it. Anyways, she took the transducer, and pressed to my belly. A picture came up and you could see the baby on the screen.

"Well, there is your baby." She said. You could see the feet and the hands. I can't believe that is my baby. Well, it's not my baby anymore. It's our baby. Danny and I are going to be having a baby. Even though he is not going to be the birth father, he seems like he is going to be the real father. I looked at Danny, and he was equally amazed.

"That's our baby." Danny said.

"I know."

"She is perfect. You two are very lucky." I looked at the technician. What did she say? Did she say my baby was a girl? I can't believe I produced a girl.

"Wait, she is having a girl."

"Yep, you are having a very healthy baby girl. I will print a picture for the both of you. I will be right back." She turned off the machine and walked out of the room. Carlisle turned on the lights and smiled at me.

"I am having a girl. Wow, I am having a girl. Danny, we are getting a girl." I said. I wiped the goo off my stomach and pulled my shirt back down. I got up and hugged Danny.

"Our baby is a girl!" I said again. The tech came back into the room with our first baby pictures. I took them in my hand and stared them. The pictures of my baby were gorgeous. I was too speechless to talk. Danny took my hand and kissed it. I walked to Carlisle and hugged him. "Thank you." I said. He nodded and smiled. I turned to Danny and we walked out of the room. He took my hand and walked towards the hospital exit. I was on cloud nine right now. We stopped at the front of the exit. Danny stood there staring into my eyes and took his other hand and put it on my stomach. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." He lightly kissed me and he turned to the door and walked out with me in tow. We got into his car and he turned on the engine. We left the hospital and drove to the Cullen house. I just couldn't wait to show the picture to my new family. My parents would be happy to the picture, too. When we got to the Cullen house, I got out of the car when Danny turned off the car. I quickly walked up the steps and walked into the house. The Cullen's were in a circle in the living room.

Dammit, Alice must already know that I was coming in. I walked to the couch and sat next to Edward. I put the picture in his hand. "That's our baby girl."

"She is big." Edward said. He passed the picture to his left. Bella looked at the picture and passed it on. Every one of the Cullen's saw the picture. Esme got up and gave the picture back to me. I took the picture and put it in my purse. I looked at Danny and he took my hand. We walked to his room, which also had a bad. Only Edward and Danny had beds in their room. It was funny that they now had two humans sleeping in their house. Two beds with a house full of vampires.

I entered Danny's room and went straight for the bed. I climbed on it and supported my back on the headboard. Danny sat next to me. "I am glad, you saw our baby today." He said.

"I am, too. I am glad you are calling this baby ours." I said.

"Well, I said that I want to be a part of this baby's life."

"I know." I said. Danny smiled and kissed my forehead. "The baby can hear us."

"Really."

"Yeah, the baby book said that babies can hear their parent's voices." I said. Danny smiled and scooted towards my stomach. He put his hand on my stomach. I felt the iciness of hand when he touched it. I was use to his touch. Danny took his lips to my stomach and kissed it.

"Hey there, I am your daddy. I thought I would never say that, I love you, I can't wait for you come out and hold you." He said. I smiled and took his hand on my stomach.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you." He crawled back up the bed and put his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and I fell asleep in Danny's arms.

* * *

I woke with Danny gone. I got up and looked around to see if he was near the bed. I saw that he wasn't here. I climbed out of the bed and entered the bathroom. I was glad that Danny had his own bathroom. I got into the shower. When washing my hair, I suddenly remembered it was my birthday. I smiled to myself as I finished my shower. When I got out, I put on my towel and walked into Danny's room. I saw that he was in a chair in the corner reading on of the baby books I mentioned last night. "I see that you stole my book."

"Well, you weren't awake and your mom was happy to see me." Danny said. He went back to the book knowing I would be getting dressed. I smiled knowing that he would catch a peek. When I finished a dressing, I walked to Danny and sat on his lap.

"What is happening today?" I asked.

"Well, it's all up to you. You are the birthday girl."

"I want to shop for new clothes. I know Alice already knows and is behind the door listening. COME OUT, ALICE!" I said. Alice opened the door with a grin on her face. I groaned. I hated shopping with Alice. I knew Bella was being dragged with us, anyways.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Alice said, pulling me off Danny. She pulled me out of the room before I got to kiss Danny goodbye. Alice also took Bella's hand as well, and followed her to Danny's car. I can't fit in the Porsche and I am not allowed in Edward's Volvo. Danny drives me to school because I can't drive because my belly is in the way. "You are forcing me to go shopping with you." I said.

"Don't forget me." Bella said. I nodded at Bella and turned back to Alice, who gave us both a glare. I didn't like when she does this to me. I sighed and got into the car. Alice and Bella entered the car as well. Alice started the car and left the Cullen's driveway. Alice drove the mall and parked near the Macy's. I needed new clothes because some of my clothes are too small. I exited the car and waited for Alice and Bella to do the same. I walked towards the entrance and walked in the store. Alice took my hand and pulled me towards the maternity section. She kept putting clothes in my hand. At one point of time, I couldn't even see Alice. Bella arms were also stacked with clothes.

In an hour, Alice gave up on us and bought the clothes in our hands. We had 10 bags of clothes. I have never had that many bags in one shopping trip. I haven't spent time with Danny, yet. It was my birthday and I really wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. I left my clothes in Danny's car. I yawned as I walked into the Cullen house. I opened my eyes and no one was here. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I wasn't even going to bother to look for Danny at this moment. I tired from Alice's shopping trip. I felt footsteps come behind me, and covered my eyes. "Guess who?" the voice asked.

"Danny?" I asked. He took his hands off my eyes and sat next to me. "You need to get up!"

"Why?" I asked. I heard something crash from the kitchen. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" I looked around and saw all the people who cared about me around a cake. The cake was adorable. It was a picture of Danny and me on our first date. I knew some of the people at this party really didn't eat the cake. I really did like the cake, though. Danny squeezed my hand as we made our way to the cake.

"I love the cake. How did you get the picture on the cake?" I asked.

"There was a bakery that put pictures on cakes." Esme said. She smiled at me and gave a hug. I hugged her back. Jacob looked a bit taken back. I knew he didn't like the Cullen's but he didn't have to stare at them. I rolled my eyes. Adrianna was beside him giving him nudges. I turned to where all the presents were laid out. There were not that many. I knew parents weren't going to stay long. They were in a corner, whispering to each other. I would ask Edward what they were talking about later.

I heard the door bell ring. I looked Edward to see if he knew who it was. Bella walked towards the front door and opened it. "Hey Angela," Bella said. Wow, Angela was invited to party full of vampires and a werewolf. I walked over to the door to hug Angela.

"Happy Birthday," she said in a quiet voice. She handed a present to me. I hugged her to thank her for coming. She walked into kitchen with the rest of the guest. I took her present to the table. After putting the present on the table, I walked over to Danny and hugged him. For a minute, I forgot I was pregnant. All that mattered is that Danny was with me today. I kissed him and pulled away to put my head on his chest.

"Get a room!" Jacob said. Danny looked towards Jacob and glared. I knew something was going to happen. Edward was ready to go in case they were going to get into an argument. Alice looked worried, like she this was going to happen. There was tension in the room. Adrianna glared at Jacob. I looked at Danny to make sure he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Danny said. I backed away from Danny. I heard a growl from him when I was hugging him. I let go because I was scared. Vampires were scary when they are intimidated by others. Werewolves and vampires do not get along. I knew I shouldn't invite Jacob, but Adrianna was going to the party, so that's why I invited.

"You shouldn't be here." Jacob replied, with coldness in his voice. Angela gave me a confused expression. I walked over to her to reassure that everything was okay. I knew it wasn't going to be okay. Edward took Danny outside. Adrianna walked Jacob out of the room, too. I guess she took him outside because I started to hear yelling. I left Angela's side and walked outside.

"I deserve Allyson!" Danny yelled. Jacob glared at Danny and turned his back to him. I didn't like this, but I kept watching. I wanted to run out in the middle of the enemies and tell them to stop fighting. Danny looked like he was ready to pounce, anyways. Edward would break them up if Danny and Jacob started fighting.

"You are going to ruin her life, like Edward is ruining Bella's life." Edward then glared at Jacob. That was a bad choice to make. Adrianna shook her head at Jacob. I knew that he meant what he said. I hated that they were saying all these harsh words. Before anything happened between enemies, I ran between them.

"Allyson, what are you doing?" Danny asked. He still looked angry. His eyes looked angry and I knew he needed to cool off.

"I am stopping three of you. This fight is so stupid." I said. Danny glared at me. I don't know why. I was telling the truth.

"What?" I asked.

"I am trying to defend you and you're telling me it's stupid, does our relationship mean anything to you?" I was hurt by these words. I looked down to conceal Danny's face. I was not going to let tears fall from my eyes. I was going to take my pride and go home. I didn't want to be at this party anymore. I looked up to see Adrianna and Jacob gone. I was glad; I didn't want to deal with him anymore. Edward was beside me. I looked at him and shook my head. It was a sign to leave me alone. I walked towards the driveway. Danny wasn't going to run after me. Edward probably told him to let me calm down. I walked towards my house. I knew some of my stuff was in Danny's room. I don't think I will be spending the night at Cullen house, tonight. I sighed and continued walking to my house. I heard an engine rev from the Cullen house. Someone was going out.

I knew a car was behind me. I stopped and looked to see who it was. Danny was sitting in the car. He looked worried. Of course, he was worried. He got his pregnant hormonal girlfriend upset by his harsh words. He turned off the car and got out. "What?" I asked.

"Get in the car." He answered.

"I am not getting in a car with a rude vampire." I said. I turned around and walked towards the house again. Like that was going to stop Danny. He was vampire was with unknown powers. He was just as strong as Edward. I felt his hand on my arm as he tugged it.

"I am not letting you walk home." He said.

"I am and I will walk home without. I don't even know why you are here." I said. I folded my arms and walked towards the house again. I heard a grunt from Danny.

"Ally, wait."

"I will not wait!" I walked a little faster. Before I knew it, Danny was in front of me.

"Ally, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes, you did. You had to fight with Jacob and ruin my party. I am tired, Danny. I really want to go to bed. Am I allowed to go to bed?" I asked.

"Yes, you are, but he was threatening our relationship. I am here because my soul mate is here. I am not going to live without her." He said. I sighed. Did he really mean this? Those words are still hurting me. I just don't want to feel this way again. I didn't want to cry every minute. I was always feeling like this when I was with Ryan.

"You and Jake ruined my party. You should've stopped. Those words hurt me, Danny. I really do not want to feel like this, again. Ryan did that when I was with him. I do not want to go through that again." I said. I put my hands to my stomach and rubbed my stomach. When Danny didn't say a word, I turned around, and walked away.

"Allyson! I am sorry. I love you, Ally. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. Jake got to me when he said that I shouldn't be here. I want you to know that I am never going to leave you." He said. I turned around and started to cry. I walked towards him. Danny held out his arms and took me in. I couldn't stop crying. He put his hands in my hair to calm me down. I knew I wouldn't stop crying. My mood is changing from happy to sad in a matter of minutes. "Calm down. I love you, Allyson Monroe. I will always love you."

"I love you, too" I said through my tears. Danny let go of me. He looked at my face and took his thumb to my tear stained face. Danny took my hand and walked towards the car. He opened my door and I got in. He got in the driver's seat. Danny started the car and drove to my house. When got the house, he parked. I yawned. I knew crying would make tired. Danny turned off the engine and got out. He walked to my side of the car. Danny opened my door and picked me up. I was surprised. He walked into the house and up the stairs. He walked into my room and set me on the bed. I looked up at him and smiled. It seemed the whole fight we had was just a memory, now. "I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you, too." He said. He got into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. Danny kissed me on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ally." I fell asleep with Danny beside me. It was perfect as it could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my beta, Jazmine for being wonderful. This story was on hiatus for 2 years because of school and stupid boyfriends. Thank you for all read on Better Than Cake. I hope you enjoy this.**

I am getting bigger day by day.

I really hate it, but at the same time I am glad that my baby is growing inside me. Danny keeps a close eye on me because I can burst at any moment. Everyone moved on from the incident at my birthday party. Jake even apologized to Danny, but that was because he didn't like it when Adrianna was mad at him.

Alice thought it was a good idea if I had a baby shower. I didn't really want one, but she told me that I needed one. I gave in and let her plan it. I knew it was going to be good, just way too fancy for my tastes.

When I entered the kitchen, Danny was already seated at the table.

My mom put scrambled eggs in front. She knew he didn't eat much food. Just to make my mom happy, he ate a few bites. He would later throw it back up. I smiled and sat next to him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning," he said.

He spent the night in my bed last night. He doesn't do it every night, though. My mom checks up on me once in a while. She's been doing this ever since I told her that I was pregnant. I am not going to go running to Ryan for more sex. He already got me pregnant, why would I go back to him?

I shook my head as I stabbed my eggs.

"So, what are you doing today?" my mom asked.

"Alice is throwing me a baby shower." I said.

I knew she knew that I was having one. My mom never told me what to do unless it was necessary. My dad was opposite, though. Now that he had all this money, he wanted to keep his reputation clean. Having this baby was pushing the limit. I knew my dad didn't approve of me not giving up my baby.

Danny smiled and held my hand as I ate. He rubbed his cold thumb over my palm.

"Oh, good, I hope you have fun," she said. My mother walked over to the sink and started doing the dishes.

I turned to Danny and started to open my mouth but closed it.

"What?" he asked.

"Since I am so close to my due date, I wonder what we should name our baby," I said.

My mom turned around.

"Allyson, you should wait until the baby is born, it's more of a surprise."

I shook my head then ate another fork full of eggs.

"I already know the sex of the baby, I just want to make sure Danny and I don't have a fight about the name of our baby." I said.

My mom wasn't too sure about letting Danny in the baby's life. It wasn't his, but it felt like it. She didn't say anything else and continued to do the dishes. Danny knew my mom's silence and got up to help her; that would soften her up a bit.

I finished my breakfast and tried to get out of the chair. I finally got up while Danny finished last of the dishes. He took my hand as he walked me to the front door.

I didn't want to see what Alice had in store for me.

I knew Danny wouldn't let me walk to the Cullen house, even though it wasn't that far away. I got into his car and waited for him to get in the driver's seat. When he got into the car, Danny kissed me on the head.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Since we are away from your mom, I want to talk naming our baby girl," he said.

I nodded and thought about a few names in the last couple of weeks.

"You say a name first." He said.

"Lindsay." I said.

He shook his head. Yeah, that was an overused name. I thought about again. It was now Danny's turn to come up with a name.

"Rose."

I shook my head.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't like the name."

He sighed and looked at me for another name. I thought about this name when I met Bella. I love her name, but wanted a second name attached to it.

"Isabella Lily." I said.

"I like it. Will it be confusing that we are going to name it the same name as Bella?" he asked.

"She hardly uses her full name. We'll come up with a nickname. We won't tell anyone until the baby is here."

Danny nodded and parked in front of the Cullen house.

I groaned when I saw outside the house.

"Please don't let me out of the car. Danny, just let me go with you."

"Sorry, Edward and I are going hunting." He said. I gave him a look and he continued, "I will have my phone just in case, okay?"

"If Alice dresses me up in pink, I am going to murder you." I said.

I looked out the window as Alice opened the car door.

"Allyson, what are you wearing?" she asked.

"Clothes," I snapped.

Alice grinned and took my hand. I turned around to see Danny blowing a kiss towards me. Edward rolled eyes in the passenger's seat of the car. I saw them drive off.

I turned back to the over decorated Cullen house. I knew Alice would go overboard, I didn't know how overboard she would go though. Well I was right about that. There was pink everywhere. Presents were piled on the table by the couch. There were pink streamers hanging from the ceilings, and cake that was on the piano.

Bella was sitting on the couch, wearing what Alice probably made her wear. I saw Angela beside Bella. I didn't see Jasper and Emmett. Maybe they went hunting, too. I shrugged and walked over to the couch, but Alice directed me to a throne-like chair.

"So, let's play the diaper game."

I grimaced.

I heard it was a disgusting game. The game was to open up the diaper to found out which candy bar is which. I don't know why we were playing the game anyways. Alice, Rose, and Esme didn't eat food.

Well, Alice knew the answers anyways, because she was passing the diapers out.

"I can't do it, Alice," I said.

I was about to barf up my breakfast. Alice took away my diaper and didn't give me the others. I must hate the smell of chocolate or nuts. I sighed and rubbed my belly.

Bella won the game, and afterwards Alice announced that it was time to open up presents.

I opened the first present and it was a bunch of designer baby clothes. I knew that was from Alice. From Bella, I got a baby blanket with a bear on it. Angela gave me a stuff animal. Rose brought me a baby carriage. I didn't have one, yet. I smiled and thanked her.

"Esme is next." Alice said.

Alice took my hand again, and pulled me towards the kitchen. I gasped and walked over to the crib. It was painted blue with white clouds covering some places on the crib. I turned to Esme and started to cry.

"Thank you," I said as tears were coming down my face.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She said, hugging me. Her cold hand was stroking my back to calm me down.

"Danny painted it. He should become a painter."

I smiled and stroked the crib.

I rubbed my stomach one more time, and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and felt the pain again.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I think I am going into labor. Oh yeah, my water just broke." I felt the water go down my leg.

Alice looked at Esme and they both nodded at each other. It happened so quickly. Alice ran outside and came back with a bag in her hand. She probably told my mom because she ran into the house after Alice. They took me to the car where I sat in the back. My mom and Bella sat in the back, with Esme and Alice in the front seat. She drove while Esme called Danny and the rest of the boys. I knew they would be in the cars right now.

"Allyson, just breathe. We will be there soon," My mom reassured me.

I kept steady breaths as the contractions came and went. Alice parked in the first available spot. We all piled out of the car and made it to the maternity wing. The nurse who was in charge of me got me into a wheelchair and into a room. My mom filled out my papers while I was in pain on the bed.

I didn't know how long Danny was going to be getting here. I just hoped that it would be really soon. I didn't want anyone in the room unless it

was him. The nurse came in to check how I was doing. The baby was coming along nicely.

An hour into going into labor, Danny came into the room.

"I am here, baby," he said as he pulled a chair next to me.

"I didn't want you to miss it." I said.

He kissed my hand, and smiled at me. "I wouldn't miss the birth of our daughter."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips, and then winced when another contraction came.

The nurse came in to check how I was doing. I was almost there.

"Thank you for the crib." I said.

"When we name the baby, I will paint the name on the crib." He said.

I nodded and picked up a glass of ice chips. I sucked on the ice chips when another contraction came. I focused on my breathing, like my mother told me to.

"I want this baby out of me right now!" I said when the contractions were beginning to get to me.

Danny told me to breathe and I told him to shove it. The nurse came in again. She looked at the charts and nodded to Danny.

"She's ready to have this baby."

The doctor was called in.

It was reassuring that my baby was going to be healthy. They wheeled me into another room. Danny held my hand as they wheeled me. The doctor set up and nodded to me. I knew that was the sign to start pushing.

Danny whispered that I could do it. I started to push when the contraction came.

"Good, good. Allyson, you're doing great," the nurse said.

I glared at the nurse. I knew I was doing well, I didn't want the reminder. Danny kept holding on to my hand as the doctor told me to push again. I pushed my hardest. "I can't do this anymore. I can't push anymore."

"Baby, you can do it." Danny said in my ear. I nodded and pushed again. I heard a cry and knew it was my baby. She is almost here.

"Can you do one more push for me, Allyson?" she asked. I pushed again, and heard the crying get louder and louder.

"She's out. Congratulations mom!"

I didn't look to see where they are taking her. I just wanted her in my arms.

I saw the nurse bring the new human over to me. "Here she is all cleaned up. Who wants to hold her first?" she asked.

"I think Danny should hold her."

Danny, being a vampire, looked calm. I think he tried his best to calm with my blood on the baby. The nurse handed the baby to Danny. I saw the look on his face when he held her. His gaze towards her was genuine, like he was meant to be her father.

"Allyson, she's perfect," he whispered.

"Pain to push out, though," I said.

Danny laughed and kissed me on the lips.

I yawned and knew that I wouldn't be awake much longer.

I let the black take over.

---

I woke up to Danny beside me.

"Where's Izzy?" I asked.

"Izzy?"

"New nickname, leave me alone." I said, smiling.

He got up and left the room without any goodbye. I didn't know what was going on. Now I was scared that something happened to my child, and I didn't even get to hold her. Minutes later, Danny came back in the room with Izzy. She looked so small in those vampire hands. He handed her to me while giving me a kiss on the head.

"Hey Izzy, it's your mommy." I smiled. "I am going to take good care of you. So, is your daddy."

I looked towards the open door and saw my mom.

"How is my brave girl doing?" she asked.

"I am good. Have you met your granddaughter?" I asked.

She walked to over to me and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Yes, I have. While you were asleep." My mother said.

I looked at my perfect daughter and kissed her forehead. I couldn't believe that Ryan and I made something so precious. If I had to thank him for one thing that came out of our relationship, it would be this.

"Sweetie, Ryan is here. Do you want to see him?" she asked.

"No, I don't want to be stressed right now." I said.

I looked at Danny and he just shook his head. I knew he didn't want to see my ex either. Edward was probably outside the room, scaring Ryan like he did the first time they met. I smiled at thought as Edward came in my room.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I went with it. That was most the stupidest thing I did. I know better now, and I won't let Ryan take over my child's life. I don't want him to think that he will get whatever he wants now.

"He won't leave. I kept giving him glares but he still won't budge. He really wants to see this baby." He said. I knew this would happen. Ryan would be a baby just to get what he wanted.

That's what happened when I lost my virginity to him. He stomped his foot and told me that, "Everyone does it, why can't you?"

Edward nodded and left the room. Oh yeah, I forgot, he can read minds. I keep forgetting. I bet he can read Ryan's mind.

"Allyson, in a day or two, you can take Lily home with you," my mother said.

The nurse came into the room and checked my chart.

"How is the new mommy doing today?" she asked.

"Well, I had a human pushed out of me. I think I am doing okay," I said.

The nurse's face went bright red and she put down the chart. As the nurse left, she winked at Danny. I rolled my eyes. She would not live much longer once I was able to walk again. I just wanted leave this place and take my daughter home.

Danny sat next to me. "They are going to let us take her home in two days. They want you to rest. Izzy needs to be tested some more."

"Why? Is there something wrong with my baby?" I asked.

"No, don't worry. There is nothing wrong. Hospitals do there sort of stuff a lot. So, calm down, Allyson."

I glared at him. I hate being told to calm down. It doesn't make feel any calmer.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Daniel. I just gave birth to her. I want her right now!" I replied.

He stood and left the room. I hate when vampires act like babies.

Danny came back a minute later with the doctor.

Oh, no something is wrong with my baby.

"Good morning, Allyson," my doctor said happily. He was too fake to be happy this early in the morning.

He better cut to the chase and tell me what's wrong with my child.

"Danny tells me that you're worried about Isabella." He said.

"Oh course I am worried about my daughter. I just want to know she is okay." I said. Danny sat down and held my hand.

"Your daughter is okay. We're doing test to make sure everything is healthy." My doctor assured me.

I took a sigh of relief. I am so glad that my daughter is going to be fine.

The doctor smiled and left the room, knowing that he was done talking to me.

"Thank you, I guess. You knew that was going to happen?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice saw that something was up and knew you wanted to know. So I told the doctor to talk to you when you wake up," he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He got up to kiss me on the lips.

As soon as we broke apart, Edward and Bella came into the room.

"Hey, is Izzy doing okay?" Edward asked.

"Alice told you?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

Alice can't keep her visions to herself. Ah, crap, Edward is listening to me. I saw his face and he was smiling. Bella looked at him.

"What is with that smile on your face?" She said.

"Nothing, I just thought of something."

"Oh." Bella said.

Danny cleared his throat. He sat beside me on the bed. He took my hand again and squeezed it.

"We have something to tell you two." Danny said.

I didn't know what Danny was going to tell Edward and Bella. I was going to listen to find out.

"Edward, Bella, I think you two should be the godparents of our baby," Danny said.

Edward looked at us both and smiled. I didn't know how he would take this news. I thought we were going to ask them after getting home from the hospital.

"So what do you two say? I know this is all sudden. I was going to ask you when we took her home. I just didn't want to wait any longer."

"I think it is a good choice to be her godfather. I will take care of her if something happens to you." Edward said. Bella nodded as to agree with what Edward said.

"You will have a lot help anyways. Alice and Adrianna will help take care of Izzy if something happens to one of us," I said.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, Alice has bought so many baby clothes, your nursery looks like a clothes shop," Bella said.

"Wait, I have only been here for a couple of days and she has a whole closet of clothes for Izzy?" I asked.

"Well, she said she has been buying clothes for a few months now."

"Oh, great. My child is going to be a baby Barbie."

"Well, I am off the hook now," Bella said with a smile.

I glared at her. Her smiled disappeared when she saw the look on my face. Ha, I'm glad that my glare still has its power.

"Well, I am glad you both are okay," Edward said. He kissed my head and walked out of the room with Bella.

The nurse came back in with my daughter.

"Your daughter is healthy as a whistle. You can take her home tomorrow." She said, handing her to me.

I took my daughter in my arms and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby, I missed you."

Izzy made a small sound.

Danny left the room. He probably was going to get me some food. He knew I was hungry. I needed something to eat. I just woke up and hunger was on my mind. I knew Izzy was hungry, too. I opened up my hospital gown and she started to feed. It hurt a bit but my mom told me it was going to hurt awhile.

I felt glad that I could leave the hospital tomorrow. That meant Danny, Izzy and I could be a real family. I couldn't wait.


End file.
